


Sinner's Redemption

by cherrygirlprime, obsidians



Series: Sinner's Saga [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Life Changing Events, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Drama, learning to live, learning trust, psychological healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/cherrygirlprime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: This is the continuation of where 'Sinner's Abandon' left off and will start involving more of the psychological aspects of what pregnancy has and is doing to the once prideful ex-General.





	1. Sinner's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> If you are getting notifications from this story, please note it is the SAME story, just more cleaned up and broken down as I always wanted but was too new to writing to figure out how to do. Thanks ahead of time and as always, if you are a new reader, please be kind and leave a comment even if you didn't care for it.

Smugly ever after

Tseng was emerging from the WRO Medical Unit with a small bounce in his step.  He was dressed as usual, head to toe in, his sharp dark blue issued TURK suit, pressed just so, with fingerless gloved hands tucked into his pockets of his pants.  He took sure steps, neither to fast or too slow.   His hair, which had grown to mid back, was still slicked back in its customary sweep and swayed with his steps, unbound.  And upon his face he held the largest smirk the world had ever seen.

Right behind him, in a wheel chair, appeared a female looking haggard and quite pale with dark circles under her eyes that shone like green lamps in the low light and a permanent scowl in place.  Her hair showed a dark gunmetal silvery color in the early morning hours and against the dark black dress the female, wore along with what appeared to be combat boots. A French braid came from the crown of her head down her back, still frizzy as if the very air was electrified and had attacked it, wrapped around her shoulder and neck and the rest of her hair rested in her lap.  In each arm of the young lady though, rested a tiny bundle, one maroon and one black, both slightly moving. 

Behind the woman, bogged down with balloons, gifts, and other items, was one Cloud Strife.  He’d had these items all along his person, even with him still dressed in his trademark, black zippered turtleneck, riding pants and leather bracers and sword holster on his back.  He precariously pushed the young woman behind Tseng, towards the waiting SUV.

Reno had been waiting inside the SUV and though his better judgement wouldn’t allow for his own safety, he knew this scene would never come again.  Reno jumped out under the guise of helping all into the vehicle, but not before taking a picture of this portrait laid out.

As soon as he did, the female growled and at same time, making sure that the one bundle in her left arm was now secured in her right with the other, chanted a spell and cast a Thunder on Reno, effectively knocking him out, causing Tseng to just look at her and cover his face with his hand, and several of the other patrons of the hospital to run inside, or run to their vehicles faster from fright.

“What?  I didn’t give him permission to take a picture of us and I feel terrible; drag his body into the hatch and let us be done with this” the woman said hurriedly, to the looks she was receiving and quickly looked down when a thin cry emitted from one of the bundles and she winced.

“That’s why we do not overreact Sephira” Tseng said simply shaking his head, but dragging the knocked-out Reno to the hatch, Cloud in tow to unload all her belongs on top of the still body.

Cloud watched as his lover was dragged away.  He wanted to take issue, but he knew Sephiroth would be jumpy.  He just hated that he had to be the stand in for Vincent while she was having her own issues now…that was weird rationalizing. Sephiroth and Vincent as women? Sephiroth as mother from his own body? He was going to have to talk to Tseng about that, seriously!

The young woman, Sephira, or Sephiroth, tried to glare but was getting flustered as the other child then joined the other with crying and she began trying to calm them by rocking them this way and that.

It was a large SUV with three rows of seats, so there was plenty of room to throw Reno’s carcass in there and the merchandise.

After Reno was placed in the back along with all items, both men came and each took a bundle and began placing them in the waiting baby car seats, already pre-latched to the seats by Reno apparently or Cloud, leaving the center seat for a frazzled Sephira. 

Lifting all her five foot four self proudly out of the wheelchair, that she dubiously looked back at, irritated that they’d suggested it at all. She stooped to pick up the digital camera that Reno had dropped in being zapped. After securing herself in the center of the children finally, Tseng stepping in behind the wheel, Cloud in the passenger side, only then did she looked at the picture.

Yes, she looked tired, but after all she had read and all that she had been through for these little creatures to get here from her body, did she concede that it was a lovely picture, she was impressed and forwarded a copy to herself, to be framed later.

Thus, with one more look around and a muffled sound coming from a much-buried Reno in the back, they drove off into their new lives, decidedly new roles in life, with their first fruits of labor, pun intended.

***8 months, 1 week prior***

 

"Come on, we need to get you something to wear that will fit you" Vincent said to the hapless looking girl.

“What, that shameful display of a pink insult?" she said, her voice beginning to lower and even out in rage.

“It was just a joke, I'm sure. Tseng meant no harm" Vincent said, trying to cool the rage of the former General and had a feeling he was failing, it was like trying to put of a forest fire with a mastered Comet Materia. 

"No harm? He enjoys belittling me, especially in this weaker vessel" she seethed, green flames all but leaking from her eyes now.

” He’s still mad at you for taking him by force, or did you forget so soon? He does care about you and will get over it especially that you are in this state now” Vincent explained.

“Am I to feel cherished now because I carry his Bastard spawn in my body, all because he had a grudge?” Sephira growled lowly, but even to her it seemed very petty and Vincent heard her, but chose to ignore the statement.

 "Now, why don’t we get you some clothes that will fit you?" he suggested, instead of touching that landmine of a statement, that made him mad for Tseng and at the girl at the same time.

"Oh, very well, but nothing feminine" she said as a matter of fact.  Vincent didn’t know how that would work as she got bigger, but conceded it for the time being.

"I'll buy you whatever you like" he assured her.

 "Fine, but we have one stop to make first “she said. Vincent looked at Sephira with one eyebrow arched. "We need to do something about your hair.  Perhaps we should get it cut?" Vincent suggested.

Sephira instinctively grabbed her hair and held it as she recoiled in horror at the suggestion. “I…in my male form, have never cut my hair, there has never been a need to.  I cannot help if I am a foot off my normal height while in this form.  Surely you’d know I’d be more compact from my mother’s genes?" she outright glared at Vincent as she said this.

 She was right.  While Lucrecia looked tall, she was quite short, around 5’5 or 5’6 at the most, Hojo being also short, made up for her height deficiency further.

 Vincent frowned where her hair dragged on ground behind her, “Do you know how to French braid it?" he asked her.

"Do I look like a typical feminine female to you?" she asked him.

With many hair ties and lots of effort, they managed a sloppy braid that still tapped against her calves when she walked, but it was off the floor and wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, the unlikely couple were out the door, while Sephira carried her usual clothes bundled against her. Vincent wasn't surprised in the least when their first stop was to her personal tailor.    Initially the tailor had been a tad confused, thinking that the female was a lover of Sephiroth’s, but after years of being with the man, somehow, he just knew it was the man and figured that it was a new Materia spell that had befallen the ex-Hero. So, a smaller version of her leather clothes was ordered for her more diminutive figure, with minor alterations made for her female body's modesty, on Vincent's suggestion.  And by alterations, the harness straps were made more as a brassiere.  Vincent shook his head.  Trust Sephiroth to still try to go bare.  He claimed he stayed hot in the leathers, yet he wouldn’t part with them for the world.

“I don't know why you're bothering ordering this? You won't be able to wear it much longer “he said.

"I want to be comfortable" she said.

"Leather and steel, that makes you feel comfortable?" he asked her.

 "I want to be ready if I am called upon to defend the world again" she explained. "Don't you say anything about how I shouldn’t either; It probably won't come to that, but it makes me feel better knowing I'm prepared" she said and walked out and Vincent trailed behind her, shaking his head that she would probably have the most volatile maternity leave on the planet...and perhaps on several planets.

"So, you disapprove?" she asked him, back in the car.

 "I told you that you must alterations to your lifestyle" Vincent stated back at her as calmly as he could, though he was exasperated.

 "So, you expect me, one who has seen nothing and been nothing but war, to lie back on the couch like a simpering female and occupy my time watching soap operas and eating bonbons while Tseng's parasite robs me of everything I ever have been?" she asked him in an incredulous voice.

"I expect you to learn to prepare yourself for any situation as a good ex-SOLIDER General should" Vincent shot back.

"How, by joining a mother’s group?" she said sarcastically with both eyebrows up and a smirk on her lips. 

 "This is not about being a soldier; this is about being invaded by an enemy and being forced into a form of mind control" she growled out, all business again.

"Tseng isn't the enemy, he's your lover and mine. He didn't force this on you; you slept with him because you chose to. There is no mind control involved, all of what I'm saying are just facts of life about being pregnant. You will feel more easily tired, you will get huge and have problems with your center of gravity, you will get mood swings and you probably will feel even more amorous than usual. You will have to deal with that!” he said raising his voice at her, realizing that she was still in denial.

 "Just drive" she snapped back and both people brooded as he did. They had little trouble finding unisexual clothing for her and they randomly chose pants and shirts for her to try one. Well there was one minor snag regarding a pair of snug jeans.

 "Do you like them?" Vincent pressed for an answer again.

 "The seam is pressing right against my…" Sephira said in a funny sounding voice.

"Pressing against your what?" he asked her.

 "My...” a small shiver and small sigh came out of her mouth, which she covered with both hands as she trained her eyes on the red eyes of Vincent, as she’s blushed.

"Your womanhood, or perhaps more specifically, your clitoris?" Vincent asked her, wondering how Sephiroth could still be so sexually immature that saying the name of a human body part would embarrass him. Sure, go say, kill that person and they were a memory, but ask him to say ‘clitoris’ and he was blushing like a fourteen-year-old virgin skinny dipping their first time.

Sephira nodded.

"Does she like them, the pants?" the sales lady asked them.

Vincent laughed and whispered the problem to her.

"Oh, I must get a pair in my size" she said as she departed.

"Why would she want a pair of these rubbing her all day long? “Sephira asked him, truly perplexed and embarrassed to be turned on so by inanimate objects.

"So, she can get sexually aroused and then go home to her husband so he can take care of her" Vincent explained to her very bluntly.

“I really don't think I shall ever understand human behavior and emotions" was Sephira take on the situation.

“But you are human, and so am I, though very modified” Vincent said.  Sephira just shook her head at him and turned away.

 Their next stop was a lingerie store.

"I don't want to go in there. It's undignified for a male to be in a store like that" she complained.

 "You'll need underwear" Vincent said.

 "I didn't wear any on my male body" she objected.

 "Female bodies are different due to their ability to self-lubricate and you will certainly need support when your breasts become tender" Vincent said to her to which Sephira went stone faced again. 

“You lubricate and I don’t see jumping at the idea of underwear in either form, Vincent” Sephira hissed at him.

“I do, but only when aroused as a man and only as a woman, such as yourself, would I have to contend with the same situation” Vincent stated as he manhandled Sephira inside by the elbow.  She dislodged her arm and fell into line behind him, stewing the whole time.

"I'm going to kill Tseng if it is the last thing I ever do" she repeated as she reluctantly followed him into the store.

 "Welcome, come I shall get you a glass of champagne" the salesgirl offered and poured them each a glass, Sephira was about to take a drink when Vincent firmly took the glass from her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

“Pregnant women shouldn't drink alcohol" Vincent explained.

"I'm hardly going to get intoxicated on one glass of champagne or do you remember me being filled to the brim of Mako?" she snarled, eyes wide and pupils’ slits, nearly at her wits end with her mate.

"I meant it can hurt the child within" he said.

"Fuck! Is there anything you're allowed to do when you're pregnant! No fighting or sparring, no decent fucking, and no alcohol beverages either, though the need to want them just came up! Fuck this shit; I going to get this thing removed from my body if I must cut it from myself with Masamune.  I told you I wasn’t made for this absurdity!" she cried. “Who the fuck needs this burden!"

 "You do, as we need you. We're not doing any of this to insult your manhood or make you feel inferior. We're doing this because we love and want to protect you, something you have never had in any of your lifetimes" Vincent explained, considering her eyes and then Sephiroth did the one thing Vincent never expected him to do; he burst into tears.

"Hey, come here" he said gathering the girl against him.

"Is she okay?" the sales lady asked him.

“She is pregnant, that is all” he said seriously. "Is there somewhere we can be alone?" he asked her and they were led into an office and Vincent settled her onto his lap and held her while she wept. He got comfortable and stroked her back while she sobbed out her pain, knowing if anyone deserved a good cleansing cry, it was the formerly lonely Sephiroth.  He knew that he was scared, but would never show it, if he even knew how to and knew all Vincent could do was be a comfort to him.

She was much more subdued as Vincent got her quickly measured and they randomly chose an assortment of underwear for her and took her home and didn't ask her about her scene in the lingerie store. He sensed she was too embarrassed at her meltdown. He silently let her into his place, where they had all decided to live.

 

Taking matters into his own hands

 

"Well, it looks like my little wifey is back" Tseng cheerfully said with a smirk.

"Fuck off" she said in a dispirited voice.

"You always make me feel so loved! Relax, I'm leaving; I forgot my briefcase" he said and then frowned when he noticed her puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"As if you give a shit!" she snarled at him.

"Hey I happen to-" he objected.

"Well I don't give a fuck how you feel! You're nothing to me!" she snarled and went to her room and slammed the door shut, almost taking it off the hinges, showing her strength was not in check, nor her emotions, and sat in the dark to think about what Vincent had said. Vincent and Tseng loved him? How was that possible? Had anyone ever loved him? He'd never even had been taught about the more tender emotions. What he had been taught, was the joys of war, they shoved a weapon into his hands and told him "go kill" and he had, time and time again until he had his breakdown. And now two former enemies loved him, wanted to be with him and he carried the child of one of them. It was too much for Sephiroth to comprehend. Sephiroth in his subconscious, even admitted that being touched had been equated to hurt for so long, THAT was what had kept him celibate above all else.

Sephira sat in her bed, legs pulled to her chest and arms around her legs, staring at nothing under the covers as the light of the Lifestream pooled from her very eyes, illuminating more unshed tears as she thought about just how damaged an individual she was and how she was going to make it through this.  No one knew of the General’s depression, not even Vincent, or so she thought.

"What happened? Why was she crying?" Tseng asked Vincent.

"Sephiroth's upset at the disruption in his natural life, it's a lot for someone like him to take in.  I…also know he suffers from his past…indiscretions and his sadness from it runs very deeply" Vincent explained.

"Yet he had no problem demanding you yield to him and taking me by force without a care in the world. That's it; I'm dealing with this right now" Tseng said.   Tseng had heard what Vincent said, about Sephiroth/Sephira’s depression and would handle that as well, for once and for all, or to at least assuage her fears.

"What are you planning to do?" Vincent said becoming slightly panicked on the inside, though he willed his face neutral and swore he'd trusted that Tseng would not harm him in this state, physically or mentally.

"I'm going to set him straight about this matter" Tseng said and walked towards Sephiroth's room, determined.

"What do you want?" she snapped, but there was no real anger behind it.  In fact, it was a rare confusion and sadness that seemed even palpable to Tseng.  Tseng lifted the covers from Sephira and took in her state.  This was not befitting of the proud, pompous brat he’d come to care for.  For one she had been crying, dried trails of salted water had traveled down both softened cheeks. Sephiroth never cried, but knew as Sephira and pregnant, that her emotions would run wild due to hormones, but there was something underlying it all. Tseng came and sat at her side and she rolled over and looked at him questioningly as he gently removed the hair ties from her hair and ran his fingers through it until it flowed down her back like a silken curtain to spread about the bed. Somehow, when Tseng was expressing more tender emotions to Sephiroth, it made him more nervous than when the man had ever faced him with a weapon, when they were on opposing sides. Sephiroth mentally didn’t know how to classify it nor handle these new emotions well at all.

"That hairstyle was disgraceful. I know how to French braid hair, so we'll find you a new hairstyle that is flattering to you, until you can return to your natural form" he said, sitting beside her and gently taking her hand and she looked down, not sure what to make of the touches that weren't sexual in nature.

 "I know this situation is hard for you, being how powerful you are, but we both will make this as easy as possible for you. You need to relax, General and let someone else try to save or slaughter the world for a while" he teased her, but in a gentle, lighthearted way to show that he was only joking.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even care for me after what I have done to your body. You should be rejoicing to see me this way" she said, white brows drawn down upon the overall cherub face in total confusion and wariness.

"I love you just as much as I love Vincent.  Not in the same way I love him, but how I uniquely love you, not because of what you are, what you were, or will ever be; it's because I love you. I'm proud you're carrying my child" he explained to her.

"But I thought..." she said in misunderstanding and he silenced her with the most tender kiss she had ever received.

"You thought wrong.  I love you Sephiroth, Sephira, or whatever the hell you prefer. We're all going to be a family.  I know we had a horrific start and while I am not tolerable with the act you did do, I understand a lot of why you did it.  You were used to getting certain things by power and brute force.  Honestly, I have done an eye for an eye for the situation, I want you to know I am past that and I want you. I want to make love to you. Do you want to make love with me?" Tseng asked her and with a small, almost shy nod from her, he began to remove her clothing.

She turned pink at this, which marked its route on her exposed skin, "Vincent says we have to be gentler, I…am unfamiliar how to in our dynamic" she stated while glancing at her hands.

"You are correct and I will take the blame for that, my anger wasn’t completely ready to forgive you.  I taught you how to fuck with careless abandon, which have a time and place, now it's time now to teach you how to make love, what I want you to remember and associate with my touch above all others.  I don’t expect you to overwrite all that has happened to you, I just want you to feel my love for you through my and Vincent’s touches when you're taken this way" he said as he removed his own clothes. She found it a bit strange at first as he gently suckled her nipples and then she found herself gasping as his tongue swirled between her nether lips, devouring the pearl of her sex with soft nibbles and compelling strokes.

Her own hands closed on his hair and was went to pull it how she normally would when she was about to cum, but she realized at the last second that his pain spiral might have triggered Tseng, and she was suddenly afraid for the child, so she stroked his hair instead, the heavy weight of it feeling comfortable to her over sensitized touch. She didn't even realize at that moment that she had accepted and acknowledged what was happening to her current body.

His strokes, as they made love were unhurried, but still deep and powerful with just enough force behind them to excite the masochistic Sephira, but did nothing to damage her body as she sighed under him. Her body completely surrendering to him while their shared tender feelings resonated, surrounding them and engulfing them both until she cried out in a soul shattering orgasm, shaking from the feelings and the meaning of this act.  Something inside Sephira snapped and she began to sob anew, Tseng still embedded in her, lifted her at a more comfortable angle and rubbed her back and kissed along her shoulders.  Tseng figured if Sephiroth needed an out, he could always blame pregnancy hormones if need be, but they both would know something changed today, and for the better in this one singular act of trysting.

Vincent meanwhile, was preparing stew for their supper, as all three males opted to take turns with cooking so that no one felt singled out. He looked up at the sounds of two people obviously making love and realized that Sephira and Tseng must have reached a more tender understanding of each other, at the lack of cries of pain and wailing that normally accompanied their mating.

Putting the pot on low, he stripped off his own clothes and went to join them, wanting in on the action.  He walked in on their second mating of the night and would not miss any for the world. Tseng had braced her on his waist and they were standing, Tseng watching Vincent walk in devoid of clothes all the while, taking his place behind Sephira as Tseng slowed to a stop inside, her causing her moan in disappointment until she felt the lukewarm skin of Vincent's stomach against her back.

Vincent rubbed along her sides and breasts that were against Tseng's chest, making her cry out at their sensitivity and how they now constantly bordered on pain because of it. Vincent bent to the bed to find the discarded lubricant and dripped it along her seam of her ass, all the while preparing three fingers as well.  Sephira was starting to crest just thinking about what was getting ready to transpire and Tseng hissed feeling her massaging his still embedded member. Vincent quickly prepared her bud with his fingers and then entered her, rubbing against Tseng through the thin separation between her vaginal walls and anus. They all sighed, groaned, or in Sephira's case, went ahead and came like that.  Tseng and Vincent began to alternate their strokes into her body, making her a mess by prolonging and subsequently and setting off a multiple orgasm session within her with their non-hurried, but piercing thrusts.  All Sephiroth could think or feel in his subconscious mind, was if this was what love truly felt like, he had been missing out but couldn't think of any better lovers to make up that time with. With that final thought, Vincent set Sephiroth's feminine body off in a mind clearing orgasm that caused her to lock up and cry out her pleasure as she pulled Tseng and Vincent, in that order, over the edge with her.  Tseng and Vincent had enough mind to sit at the edge of the bed with wobbly legs, still connected to Sephira.  Tseng looked absolutely ravished and reached out arm, the hand cupping behind Vincent's head pulling him over Sephira's shoulder, as they began sharing sinful, heat driven French kisses. Sephira peered up at the spectacle from her crumpled spot on Tseng’s chest and just moaned lowly and sighed, the sigh was highly provocative but alas she was sore and tired, though she did feel the passing ‘butterfly wings’ of a weak orgasm below her navel, viewing them.  Eventually they made it to the middle of the bed, all a tangle of limbs and by the grace of Leviathan, they had the foresight to invest in sanitary wet wipes that were conveniently kept in the nightstand and cleaned up the best they could and passed out.

The next morning found a nude Tseng on his back, Vincent also uncovered, close to Tseng’s side spooning him, and an equally nude Sephira, blanketing both men with her body and hair like a slivery throw, while drooling on Tseng’s chest and holding the man in a borderline death grip.  Tseng woke surprisingly first this time, his slight movements causing a disgruntled string of words to come from the petite ex- General and her to crack a glowing eye at him and then roll in between Tseng and Vincent, hoping to burrow for more heat and more comfort, Vincent allowing her to fall in the tiny crack there and instinctively wrapping his left arm, unbound and unarmed, around her as she turned into Vincent’s chest.

Tseng rose slowly and took in the visual on the bed behind him as he stretched the rest of the sleep away from his wonderfully bare swimmer’s form. He silently padded to the bathroom to begin his day.  Vincent was the second to wake up surprisingly.  He laid Sephira down on her side and went ahead and tucked her in, her only stirring slightly with a small sigh and surprisingly heartbreaking smile on her face as she curled into the covers and held it with a Sephiroth death grip. The sight made Vincent have no choice but to bend and place a small kiss on those perfectly pink lips. Tseng was still showering from the sound of it, he would join him.

Vincent, too, padded into the bathroom and just took in the sight of a sudsy Tseng behind the clear glass door, the nicely tanned skin of his back and buttocks facing the door, towards Vincent.

Vincent growled lowly in his throat at the mesmerizing sight ahead of him, alerting Tseng he was there and that just made him act that much more of a cock tease.

Tseng suddenly dropped the washcloth he'd been using, feinting innocence, knowing he was enticing the man behind him. He proceeded to bend all the way over, not bending at the knee as he'd have done any other time, but at the waist, exposing his lovely lightly dark dusted scrotum and firm, yet pert globes of flesh to a now on fire Vincent.

Vincent was in the shower with Tseng like that and whispering huskily in his ear “I have no lubricant for you, yet you tease me so, tell me Tseng, when did Sephiroth’s antics become adopted by you?”

Tseng tried to control his shuddering in his frame but knew something that Vincent didn't.

“Hmm…did you know that after I mated you, I gained all your attributes?” Tseng threw him another question instead of an answer.  Vincent thought on it for a moment and…ah.

Vincent began trailing his fingers down the soapy, slick skin, caressing as he went, one hand in front over the dips and planes of his abdominal muscles and the other over his shoulder blades and down the ridges of his spine to its destination.  A tentative index finger entered Tseng, causing the other man to gasp and lay his forehead against the wall.

Warm and wet; Tseng was as warm and wet as Sephira in his opening. Vincent purred in approval.

Vincent bit his right shoulder, positioned himself, and entered the man, earning a yelp of surprised pain/pleasure. Vincent set a punishing pace. 

Tseng was clawing at the wall, trying to find purchase, but everything was so slippery and wet, that he just had such a hard time holding on to…to well even reality.  His legs were giving out and he slid down the wall, temporarily disconnecting Vincent from him.  Vincent hoisted him up facing the clear shower wall still on his knees in the shower so that he sat in Vincent’s lap while Tseng found purchase on the inner railing of the shower door.  Vincent continued to lift him up and down while Tseng sagged against the glass, his soapy imprint being left on the door.

Back in the main room, Sephira cracked open an eye at the sound that was carrying from the acoustics of the bathroom since it was tiled and marble.  She rolled to the side of the bed, complete with bird’s nest hair and lifted herself up, scratching absently at the side of her stomach.

When she walked into the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about and to possibly pee, which was completely wiped from her mind zeroing on the happenings in front of her.

There, in the shower on both now hands and knees was a yelping, moaning, grunting mess of Tseng being worn out by Vincent.  Vincent didn’t want to top often, but when he did, you just swore you saw the face of a deity.  Sephiroth snorted inelegantly as she called laziness on Vincent’s part.

Somewhere along the way, while watching the scene unfold, Sephira began getting flustered and though she knew she couldn’t take it as hard as he was getting it, she wanted to come damn it all.  Sephiroth in his subconscious began thinking back on all the delicious things both Tseng and Vincent had done to her and sat on the stool that was beside the clawed footed tub and began reenacting some of the finger play on herself.

With every moan that Tseng let out, she caressed and rubbed at her hardening nipples, pulling slightly on them to enhance the feeling, which caused her back to bow inward as her other hand, initially unsure, travelled down the middle of her stomach, past her navel and into the beginnings of her slivery pubic hair.  She then continued until she was at her entrance and with a strength, or perversion, she never knew she had in either form, dipped into her depths which caused her to cry out.

Vincent had been so lost in Tseng that he hadn’t even saw when Sephiroth entered the room.  He heard her yelp and stilled immediately snapping his attention on her.  Only Tseng had noticed the even more titillating show while he was being fucked into oblivion.

Sephira continued now dipping another finger in and slightly crooking it, accidently brushing over her g-spot, since she still had retained her long pianist fingers even in woman form, and sighed out excitedly at the sensation. 

With eyes both trained on her, of which Sephira was unaware of, she was so caught up in doing this masturbation thing in female form right, Vincent began hard thrust into Tseng’s body, causing Tseng to temporarily close his eyes at the overwhelming feeling.

Sephira was now at three fingers deep in her vagina and was riding them like there was no tomorrow, all the while completely abusing her tender nipples, so that they sat like cherries upon her breast.

She began worrying that spot inside her that, she had passed in fluke in earnest now, so close to coming, crying out and calling her lovers names one at a time without knowing it. With one last desperate move, she located the clitoris on herself and began massaging it and as a finishing move, pinched it for the pain/pleasure sensation that Tseng had done to her in the past.

Oh, and did she come gloriously!  Her eyes shot open wide, pupils so wide they looked circular and she ejaculated all over her hand and the floor in front of her, her stomach heaving as if she had run a marathon.

Tseng was so enthralled, it was all it took for him to come, and Vincent didn’t even have to touch his dick.  He clamped down on Vincent, causing him to cry out as his own orgasm was pulled from him from looking on at Sephira.

Sephira sat there trying to take enough air into her lungs. Sephiroth in his subconscious was beyond pleased.  It was the single most intense orgasm he’d ever felt in this form.  Only thing was, why was the room suddenly turning on its side?

Vincent was up and out of Tseng, apologizing for the quick withdrawal as he saw Sephira collapsing.  With his inhuman speed, he caught her before she hit the tiled floor.  Sephira was out cold again but her body still spasmed with the orgasm that caused it.  Vincent looked back to Tseng, to see he had recovered as well and had come around to bend down to look at her as well.  They both cleaned her with a moist, warm towel and placed her back in the bed. 

Tseng completed his shower and came back out, dressed for work, coming to walk up to an equally clean Vincent, who had also dressed for work.  They knew they would have to go back to their lives and now face the new world as they were: a triad of lovers with one of them being pregnant and who just happened to be the world’s strongest creature, who happened to be a male normally.

They couldn’t make this up even if they wanted to.  They both kissed Sephira on the forehead and said their farewells and went to their respective offices.

 


	2. Sinner's Redemption

_The ‘Bats’ Out of the Bag_

 

It started with Tseng at Shin-ra Headquarters.  Well it looked like Rufus finally got his answer, though if the dropped whiskey glass didn’t scream shock, then the complete stone face and glazed over eyes did. Rufus sitting there now with a broken glass at his feet and a for once silent fiancée, one Yuffie Kisaragi, or the White Rose of Wutai looking gob smacked, as Rufus had been video phoning his wife to be.

Vincent too was met with a similar response over at the WRO headquarters, as he as well told of the situation to one completely flabbergasted Reeve Tuesti and Cait Sith, who also much like Yuffie had completely become silent as the grave.  No matter that poor Cait was so confused, he had broken a servo in trying to process the information and for safety and to minimize damage, he’d simply powered off.  This was the beginning.

And so, it was that Sephira, Vincent and Tseng had had to go public about their actual relationship when she had become pregnant and both males refused to let her go on any missions that might put her in the path of danger; she hadn't been too happy about it.

 In fact, they had both been cut off from her sexually for two weeks. However, she was the one that caved, her body was simply too used to sexual excitement to do without it for long. This made Sephiroth’s subconscious cringe since he had had a will of steel.  Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

They had finally assembled those it mattered to and explained about their gender changing abilities and that Sephira, was in fact, Sephiroth; lots of people had trouble swallowing this.

Vincent had to show his own transformation, by way of Valles, before they would believe it. However, it was their second announcement that really floored people and even caused some battle-hardened soldiers to faint in shock.  This also elicited straight out guffawing from Reno and Cloud doing his hardest to smother his laughing with coughs, which no one was buying and only served to have the ex-General, now a petite female, train her eyes in their location with an acid green glare that spoke of a 1000 Supernova attacks.  She swore just one clean swipe with Masamune; neither would be missed…much.    After that, people had to decide what to do with the newly pregnant girl and Tseng's suggestion of her working as assistant to Elena was met with a flat no from Sephira.

 

Sephiroth had always been very intelligent, but was still a SOLIDER at heart and therefore, unsuited for taking a desk job. Finally, a job was found for her at the TURK headquarters in the weapons dispensary department, a job she was uniquely qualified for and both of her mates breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The job had been strange at first, the former soldiers who had fought with or against Sephiroth had been mystified to find him walking amongst them as a strangely attractive female, but most were smart enough to keep their mouths shut, not deceived by her seemingly harmless appearance. Some however, weren't that smart, those were met with her left fist and suddenly decided to take a nap on the floor. Some were even stupid enough to suggest indecent proposals to her, with the same results...and then Tseng wanting to beat them himself.

When Sephira had jokingly told him that his own men were coming onto her, Tseng had summoned each one she'd mentioned and cleaned his gun in front of them, while cautioning them about trying to sleep with another man's wife (not that he would ever dare call Sephiroth that to his face!).  Was he, Tseng jealous? Him, impossible! Yet looking at her, he wanted to kill anyone who even gave her a second glance, who wasn't Vincent and this unsettled Tseng, he simply passed it off as it being the life growing inside of her.  However, he next day he had gone and purchased wedding rings for all of them,

Tseng had come home one day being more antsy than normal and of course, Sephira and Vincent had known something was wrong.  Tseng had gone into the main room and sat on the bed by himself with his hands over his face.  He was nervous.  He knew he shouldn’t be and he doubted the answer would be unfavorable, but Sephiroth when he wanted to, could be difficult or just not understand.  He needed Sephiroth to understand, as he knew that Vincent would. 

Tseng sat on the bed with his face covered with both hands and said a little prayer to Leviathan. He then looked at the main door to the room, taking out two small jewelry boxes as he went through the threshold.  Vincent and Sephira were just about to come into the room after him.

 Tseng froze in place as he looked at his lovers.  He took a deep breath and it just came pouring out. “I love you both and while I know that you may not be ready, I want us to be a true unit.  I cannot bear for either of you not to be with me as husband…and wife now Sephiroth, Sephira.”  He handed both each a respective box, each containing a Mithril ring that was made in a woven pattern, that included green bits of Materia and red bits of Materia, giving a look of light emeralds and rubies.

“The rings are of course spelled with Materia of transform that works a tad bit different in that it will resize based on your body structure- male or female.  The red is of small fledgling summon Materia that is of the water god Leviathan, the God of my faith, and of Wutai.  The point is that I would love nothing more than to make this permanent for us, for our growing family” Tseng breathed out the end of the sentence, looking from one mate to another.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sephiroth who had accepted the proposal with a hug and a searing kiss and the unwanted emotional tears though neither man judged.  It’s almost as if he didn’t have the words to say how he felt, but Tseng could feel it in the kiss and the hug.  Vincent was right on Sephiroth’s heels, verbally accepting and then kissing and hugging both.

 

And so, on a quick, but beautiful trip to Wutai, at Yuffie’s and Rufus’s insistence, Vincent, Tseng and Sephira flew over there to have a wonderful, yet intimate traditional ceremony.

 

Well the ceremony had to slightly adjust due to the nature of their relationships, but all of Avalanche was invited and did attend for Vincent and the Turks attended for Tseng.  Sephira was even surprised when some of his older soldiers had showed up, for him, Sephiroth, albeit in this female form.  This caused the ex-General to his chagrin and embarrassment, to start to cry…from being happy. Curse these pregnancy hormones to the depths of Ifrit’s Pits! 

He was happy though for the dual reasons that not only did some of his fighters still believe in him, even after everything that had happened, and that he had someone show up.

 

Dressed in traditional Wutai attire, both males and the resident female went through the ceremony.

 

This was the happiest day of all their lives though they all had their normal airs about them.  There was a slight smile here or a tilt of the lips there indicating mirth among the men that their friends were used to and knew they truly were happy.

Vincent had now gained a purpose in his long life.  Tseng had gained the family he had always wanted, in having two husbands or wives, and Sephiroth, even though was playing the part of a female for the time, just felt human for once in his life.

 

They had a wonderful reception afterwards and they stayed the whole week after Rufus’s with approval.

 This is how Vincent now had himself desk picture and Tseng a second one: Sephira dressed in a traditional kimono in a violet colored cherry blossom pattern, with cranes printed along the bottom of it, with a white and purple obi. Complete with Geta sandals on her small feet, while she was precariously perched on a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree.  Her hair had been done still in a traditional Wutai up do, still leaving much of its length down as a silvery veil against her back as she stared off into the distance, beautiful green cat eyes so intense, and her small elegant hands laid in her lap and crossed and showing her new wedding ring.

He abhorred Reno, but he would have to thank him for catching Sephiroth in such a candid light.

After the short but sweet honeymoon to Wutai, it was back to work for the three.

Sephira was settling into her new place of employment better than expected.  As for the women, she worked with; they didn't know what to make of the masculine acting female.  Many of them had had a secret crush on the socially constipated and emotionally retarded Sephiroth; so, to have her suddenly there and wearing a wedding ring, that matched those of her two spouses and mingling them; was utterly strange. Some tried to make friends with her, but they had little in common with Sephira, she didn't read the same books as them or watch the same shows.   And thought the idea of doing something as lame as yoga for exercise was ludicrous!  Well, though the exercise piqued her interest, she wouldn’t be doing it with them or for them.  Maybe in the comfort of her own home to maintain a healthy body since she had always been active.  This pregnancy would not thwart her.

 So, she normally just had lunch with either Tseng or Vincent or both and was perfectly content with that.

 

_Present Time_

 

Vincent lay beside Sephira as he gently pumped himself inside her silken core, she moaned and cuddled up to him, one of her slim legs rested on his hip, rocking slightly against him as he surged in and out of her.

Her pupils were dilated with pleasure as her now larger breasts brushed against his own flat chest as she writhed against him. She had a reddish tinge on her pale cheeks and her lips panted against his own.  Vincent loved how her emotions played on her face as they made love and marveled how much the she had changed from the emotionless-seeming creature she had been.  So much of it was to be found in those unusual eyes alone, that most would not hold due to fear or nervousness.  It had been Tseng and himself that drew forth her long dormant emotions and filled her lonely heart with a love that they all shared. It was them that had deflowered both of Sephiroth's bodies and proved that he was cherished and desired almost every day. It had been quite the transition, getting their little masochist to accept gentle love play in place of harsh fucking, but somehow, she had learned to love the intimacy and tenderness just as much as the biting and scratching of before.

 

His hand rested just under the curve of her three months’ pregnancy belly as he strummed her clit. Her belly was small and compact, but still visible even when she was dressed, but still very toned; Sephiroth's lifestyle had been very raw and that kept him fit and Sephira still worked out at a punishing pace as much as they would let her.

 

Vincent slipped one hand up to gently strum her nipple and she emitted small mews at this and shut her eyes at the sensation, she was so sensitive now that she needed them to be touched gently. However slight pain still excited her, so he lightly pinched her pale peak while redoubling his finger on her clit. She gasped as this extra sensation sent her over the edge and her hips surged up to fully engulf him and she tighten around him like a vice and then she came on him.

 

He enjoyed watching her cum as she fluttered around him like a trapped butterfly and clung to him. Sensing she needed more, he shifted her so she was aside him and let her set the pace. The moonlight glinted off her hair as it moved over both and she looked positively ethereal in the soft light, like a pregnant fallen angel as she rode him through two more orgasms.

She fell forward to cuddle him at the final one, as he spurted inside her and then he shifted her so that she lay with her head on his shoulder and she drifted into sleep, feeling safe and loved in his arms and he kissed her cheek and cradled her against him as he fell asleep himself. She woke about an hour later, worried about not hearing from Tseng and silent tears ran down her cheeks in worry and she cursed pregnancy hormones and Tseng for making her care about him. Finally, curling back into Vincent, she managed to sleep a little more.

The next day Vincent got up and made breakfast for them, thankful Sephira could eat again. Her morning sickness had been nasty and she would refuse to admit it, until food was right in front of her and the smell made her bolt for the washroom.

She came in wearing her TURKS uniform she had adapted one of Tseng's black suits and had it cut down to her dimensions in her hatred of maternity clothes. The pants had been shortened and an elastic had been added to the waist and she wore the white shirt untucked, with the tie dangling between her swollen breasts and the suit jacket open. This was the only concession she had made clothing wise, to agree to work at TURKS headquarters after she had been deemed ineligible for field missions by WRO...for obvious reasons. All suggestions of her wearing the woman's uniform had been hostilely ignored. Vincent felt concerned that she looked tired, he hated to see a loved one suffer in silence.

She seemed to just toy with her food, as if lost in thought. "You need to eat" Vincent reminded her. "You're worried about Tseng?" he chanced a guess.

"Who cares what happens to him?" she said, sipping her decaffeinated coffee and still grimacing at the taste. Vincent wasn't fooled, he knew Tseng was the reason she was having trouble sleeping and kept having to wear her out to make sure she did...a job he didn't mind in the least!

"He's very strong and cunning, he'll be fine" he assured her.

"There are a lot of dangerous monsters in that area, that he wouldn't begin to understand how to kill...as I know how to" she said matter of fact.

"Tseng would rather wear a pink dress than endanger you. If it were him carrying your child, wouldn't you rather he be here safe with me?" Vincent asked her.

She looked at him, "I'm really that important to him?" she asked Vincent, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it. Sephira pregnant was like living with the physical embodiment of a hurricane; she was all over the place. One minute she was homicidal, the next she was crying and the next, cheerful.

"You're carrying his child, our child actually; of course, you are important and invaluable" Vincent said, putting his hand on the swell of her belly and could have sworn he heard her sniffle as she looked away.

"So, what should we do with your hair today?" Vincent asked her, trying to distract her. This just seemed to make her look sadder and more defeated.

 Tseng got up an extra hour early to contrive Sephira's hairstyles every morning and he complained it was like they already had a daughter, but Vincent wasn't fooled; he knew they both cherished their special time together.  Sephiroth in either gender, loved to have his hair played with, though he wouldn't admit it.

 So, someone lovingly brushing her silken mane and gently braiding it, felt heavenly to Sephira, rendering the former general into something akin to a purring cat and Vincent was starting to think Tseng himself had a hair fetish. Their relationship had grown closer with time and they had bonded over their shared child, in a way that wasn't quite the same as with Vincent, but he was happy for them and didn't begrudge them it. Tseng liked to bug Sephira and she liked to pretend she didn't like him.

"Come on, let's go do your hair" he suggested to her. Although all three of them slept in various combinations and rooms, each person had their own personal room for the nights they wanted to sleep undisturbed. 

For all the Sephira claimed to be indifferent to Tseng and that she merely tolerated him, her room said otherwise from the numerous pictures of the two of them, with many of Vincent as well. Vincent smiled to see that she hadn't ripped up the teddy bear that Tseng had bought her to show how much he was looking forward to the birth of their child.

He had played a joke on her while she slept, knowing that Sephiroth tended to cling to things while he slumbered.  Tseng had put the bear into bed with her and took pictures of her snuggling it and emailed them to the TURKS contact list; she hadn't been too happy about that. Then there was the special hairbrush, hair ties and combs he had bought to style her hair.

Every aspect of her room reflected how much she was loved and cherished by them, right down to the custom made maternity leather pants she loved to wear. Sephira moaned gently as Vincent carefully brushed her hair from root to tip, he found it cute how she responded so much to something so simple, but seeing her unusual upbringing, he was happy to indulge her. He wasn't quite the hair artist Tseng was with her super long hair, but still managed a long single braid, that he looped around into a bun a couple of times, at the back of her head and secured with a couple of bobby pins until it reached her ankles.

"Have you heard from him today?" she asked him. "I'm just curious because he's such an idiot, he's probably gotten himself killed."

Vincent was apprehensive too.   He hadn't heard from Tseng for five days and that was unlike him. The Tseng they personally knew was a thoughtful, caring person who would hate to cause an any worry.

"No, but he's fine I'm sure" he promised her.

"Whatever, let's go to work" she said and Vincent walked after her, feeling anxious.

Three more days went by as Sephira and Vincent went on with their lives and Sephira slept with Vincent every night, but always seemed to watch the phone and seemed as nervous and high strung as a Yuffie Kisaragi on a sugar rush. Vincent didn't like the tension in her face but could do nothing to sooth her, all he could do was make sure the she slept and ate properly.

On the ninth day, the door opened and Tseng limped in.   Vincent smiled at how Sephira flew at him and sobbed in his arms as he apologized for making her worry, his aircraft had been struck down when going after a creature and he had had been out of communication subsequently having to walk to the nearest town and then hitchhike home in a friendly stranger’s beat-up truck to a certain point, limping the rest of the way home up to the door on a sprained ankle.

 Vincent could see and feel the love radiating between them as the girl berated him for being so stupid while she clung to him. Even in his tattered suit and her wearing only a white robe as her hair flowing down her back like a bridal veil, they seemed to glow like a newly married couple.

Tseng woke up the next morning and realized two things: 1. that he was clean. 2. He was home and apparently in bed.

 It was funny, before Vincent and Sephiroth had happened into his life, home was only a place to go and sleep. But now that he had people he cared to come home to, he always rejoiced in stepping through the door to spend time with them.

Tseng had to almost laugh at his own folly of doing what he had always cautioned his own men never to do; to go alone on a mission. The creature had proved to be almost indestructible and his own craft had been blown to bits while the almost goofy looking thing had happily seemed to go on its way with nary a scratch. Tseng had been glad of the minor damage he had sustained; however, he had been knocked unconscious and taken in by a kindly farmer and his wife and remained that way for a couple of days. When he had come to, he found out that they had no form of communication or anyone else around as he was in so primitive a place, just the truck to get to and from around them.  They took him as far as they could.

So, he started to walk, knowing that his spouses would be worried and so would his men. He was given help along the way in the form of food, water and shelter by more kindly people, but he hurried home as fast as his weak ankle would take him. He was even willing to try smoke signals at that point to try to communicate with them! Even when he reached a place he could contact people, he felt compelled to keep going, to get home to where he belonged with those he loved.

He must have looked a right mess when he got home and all he could remember was the happiness of holding them and Sephira crying with relief; that had meant the world to him. He also remembered gentle hands washing the grime from his body as he was supported, the cooling effect of a restore being cast on his body and wounded ankle, it mending almost instantly, and being put to bed and drifting off with the security of loving arms around him.

He groaned as he sat up and then cried in protest as he was forced back on the bed.

 "Oh no, you will rest" Sephira said, glaring down at him from where she had him pinned to the bed with one deceivingly dainty hand. He examined her with relief and instantly felt guilty at how she looked tired. He was so glad to see her and even in his weakened state, his mouth quirked at her version of maternity clothes. She wore a pair of military style boots and had somehow, gotten a hold of a pair of baggy camouflage combat pants that rested just below her baby bump. A black bra with a short leather vest completed this look. However, it was her hair that gave him pause.

For all the different styles, they had tried, he would have never insulted her by suggesting double braids or pigtails that were mainly done on little girls. The objective was just make certain her luxurious hair didn't drag in the dirt. Tseng personally thought, getting it cut by about a foot and a half would have benefited them both, but understood that for Sephiroth, it wasn't a matter of vanity, his hair had just always been as it had, to cut it would have been like removing a limb from him. So, they had both adapted it as best they could.

"Your hair, who did it?" he asked her, regarding it. There were two loops at the top of each pigtail and the rest draped down loosely to her ankles.

"You were MIA for nine days and the first thing you're asking about is my hair?  Did you forget what my real _rank and gender_ was again?" she asked him incredulously. "Vincent was frantic with worry” dismissing his quickly becoming amused face.

"Were you worried too?" he asked her seriously.

"Of course, you were needed. Vincent is not efficient at doing my hair" she replied. "No, he didn't do this, I told him to go ahead and let people know you're okay. I did this myself."

"You look cute like that" he said and couldn't help noticing she blushed at bit at this. "Why aren't you at work?" he asked her.

"Someone had to look after your sorry ass and Elena promised to find someone to cover for me today, besides if your idiots can't figure out which end of a gun to point at someone; that's their problem" she dismissively said.

"You were crying last night" he said.

"Only that the creature didn't manage to kill you" she said with a cruel smirk.

"I missed you" he said.

"You are such a sentimental fool" she added with a tender smile and suddenly he was being hugged and all felt right with the world.

 He hadn't known how much he would come to care for Sephiroth but there was something so compelling about him. Perhaps it had been at first how sexually inexperienced he had been and it had fun bending him to his will, but now it was much more. He regarded her as a combination of friend, colleague, husband and wife... Tseng gently stroked her belly and couldn't believe how protective he felt about her.

 "Now don't you budge from that bed that is an order? You may get up long enough to use the washroom, but you're going back to bed right afterwards. You're resting all day long, your body needs to heal" she demanded, sitting back.

"You planning on joining me?" he asked her.

"Get your brains out of your pants. You are exhausted. I've made you breakfast and shall bring it to you" she said, turning to leave.

"I'm not wearing any pants" he called after her, admiring her plush bottom and wondering what they were going to do for clothes for her when she got bigger. One trip to the maternity department of a store where a woman had tried to sell her a dress with cartoon chocobos on it; and she swore she would never return.

 

Tseng also had to question what she wanted to do for a nursery, picturing a black room devoid of colors as Sephiroth’s own penthouse had been all shades of white, black, and gray. Would the room have various swords on the walls for decoration, a stainless-steel crib with a mobile of black Materia hanging over it and matching stainless steel changing table?

 He shivered and decided they had better register soon and vowed to talk to Elena about arranging a baby shower for her. It would probably be the weirdest one in history, but he doubted that Sephiroth had ever had so much as a birthday party and wanted to do something special for her to celebrate the birth of their child.

"Here, I made your favorite" she said, returning with a tray.

"I could just eat you?" he suggested.

"No, you're resting today" she insisted.

"You're going to make a great mother" he commented.

"To the wrong father" she said, but in a teasing manner.

"Admit you love me, brat" he said to her.

"I would hate to see your dismembered corpse because that would mean I did not get to do it myself" she said setting the food in front of him, but her glance was fully of love.

"I love you too" he said, lightly kissing her and she pulled back.

"You're always telling me to rest; now it's your turn" she said. "I am… pleased you are home" she finally admitted and felt happy as his eyes lit up at this.

 

 


	3. Sinner's Redemption

_Rapid Progression_

Sephira was coming into her fifth month on this day and she hoisted herself out of the bed.  She was being finicky more than usual.  She had moved to stand and glanced down at her stomach.  Her clothes were ill fitting.  Wondering why, they’d just went to the god forsaken tailor and adjusted appropriate to her growth!  She sighed and tugged on it and left the room with her long hair trailing behind her.  She still wore a combination of leather and military style clothes even as she grew larger, most of which had to be custom made and half of which revealed, rather than concealed her baby bump as most maternity clothes did, as if to defy convention and to show that world the even when pregnant, Sephiroth was still a force to be reckoned with.

In the kitchen sat Vincent, while Tseng made breakfast on this Saturday morning.  Vincent was reading the newspaper and they both heard her approaching from the main room.

Vincent was the first to notice, with Tseng quickly following.

Sephira was struggling to get a bowl down from the cabinet, not due to her current height, but because both men were staring at-was her stomach’s sheer size.  Yes, she was going into her fifth month as of today, but her form spoke of someone going into their eighth month!  Her stomach literally kept her away from the cabinet.  While Sephiroth was always compact muscle-wise in any form, it was the only reason why it belayed how large she looked.   Sephira finally got annoyed and stared back at the two men, who were completely floored.  She looked like she had literally grown overnight.

After taking in the question floating in each man’s eyes, Sephira tried to put off her hunger.

Ah she knew what was going on and wasn’t being forthright.

She started to briskly walk back the way she came and the men followed her.

As soon as she touched down in the bed, she covered her head with the covers, only to have them ripped back by Vincent, who was now sitting by her and Tseng standing to the side of him.

“What is it you are not telling us about the child Sephiroth?” Vincent demanded, using his true given name to let him know Vincent wasn't having any of his nonsense.

“Yes, because you look as if you are all ready to give birth and you just hit your fifth month” Tseng echoed with confusion on his face.

“I can hear it, the heartbeats, the sounds...I am fine.  I’ll continue to tune them out.  Please to do not make me go to the labs” without looking at either one, Sephira tried to say neutrally but there was an edge of panic to her voice that was growing, which only caused both men to become more alarmed themselves.

“Heartbeats?  You can hear what exactly Sephiroth?” Vincent bit out, not trying to be annoyed, but his fear that Jenova was interfering once more had his hackles raised.

“If it is something serious, we have no choice but to take you to the WRO Medical Center; but never the labs Sephiroth” Tseng stated as well having also heard the piteous plea not to be “taken to the labs”.

They knew about the labs.  Vincent and Sephiroth had been on the opposite end of the scalpel, so speak, thanks to the hospitality of one gratefully deceased Hojo, Sephiroth’s true father and torturer.   

That plea took a lot of fire out of Vincent, though he was concerned all the same.

“I can hear them, feel them, I swear they are fine, that I am fine.  Please if you take me they will…just please don’t let them get me in the labs.  It’s not just me anymore, the children…” Sephira had said and all at once she gasped out in pain, back bowing and eyes slamming shut in unexpected pain.

 Vincent was the first to swoop her up, mindful of his claw. Tseng following with keys in hand.

Sephira tried to fight them, but since she wasn’t focused and this pain was more excruciating that she was used to and its location, she wasn’t using quite all her unbridled strength just yet, though Vincent was the one carrying her, so he could take her blows even at full power if need be, due to their mating, so could Tseng.

Sephira was rushed to the WRO, where Tseng had called ahead to let them know they were coming with Sephira and she was in trouble.  Once there, she was whisked into the building.  Burning lights in her eyes, the strong astringent smell of disinfectant of a hospital or lab burned her nose, and everything was a blur.  She was placed on a bed and the medical crew began working on her to see what was causing her pain, since to them she looked as if she could have been a month off her expected due date and possibly in early labor.

Reeve came down to talk to the two men about Sephira.

“Sephira is only five months along as of today, and she started having intense pain.  What is baffling, is that she looks as though she is closer to eight months along” Vincent said while glancing over at his wife as they continue to run tests and Tseng was on the other side holding her hand.

“Well rest assure, we will see what is going on with Sephiroth-ah, Sephira and let you know so that you can have peace of mind, Vincent” Reeve said rubbing the back of his head and smiling in apology at the accidental slip of her male name though there was really no harm, just more out of courtesy.

Vincent made his way into the room where they were currently doing an ultrasound, but it looked as though Sephira had calmed down from the pain and realizing this place was nothing like the labs, to which Vincent could empathize.  He too, felt the same way she did about seeking any medical care.  Old scars always seemed to want to crack open and bleed.  Only his supreme worry moved him the way it had, to come into the building with Sephiroth and the children.

 

Once the ultrasound was done it was taken off and read officially by a Radiologist.

 

After some time, the doctor returned and introduced himself.

 

“Hello Mr. Valentine-Xu, Mr. Valentine-Xu, and Mrs. Valentine-Xu” said the doctor having read their files and knowing that they were indeed all together and who exactly was in that bed.

 

“I know what the problem is, and it looks to be a happy surprise!  It seems that you are expecting twins.  The cause of the pain, is related to Sephiroth’s or rather Sephira’s makeup.  Even in utero, he too would have grown faster and larger than a normal fetus due to the tampering to his overall development and so what Sephira is feeling is those growth pains, well times two, which is also why she looks much bigger and further along than she is.  The good news is, that she will not get much bigger than this, even when in the home stretch.  And another thing to consider is that she will most likely not carry to nine months as the children are growing much faster than that” as the doctor finished his mouthful of overwhelming words.

All three parents had three different forms of shock on their faces.

All three had taken to imitating a statue, barely breathing and Sephira, well Sephira was not even blinking her eyes at this point.

If the doctor was unnerved by this, he didn’t show it but seeing how he’d been around awhile and stranger things happened every day.  Hell, regular parents were just as bad.  The only thing he could say is that it was not every day you got to act as the great General Sephiroth’s gynecologist, since he was now stuck in the petite form of a very heavily pregnant woman with not one, but two husband’s fussing and worrying over him.  That would figure, since the boy had been a looker in either form.  They were all strange nonetheless.  With a shake of his handlebar whiskers, the doctor cleared his throat and mind of such thoughts and hazarded a “do you folks have any questions?” to which the husband, Xu Tseng had recovered the fastest of the three. “You said that she would not carry to her ninth month, do with have an estimate of when she might deliver then?”

“You are most likely looking at her seventh, going into her eighth month that she will be ready.  If they are particularly stubborn, they might make it a few weeks afterwards” the doctor stated calmly to the man.

Vincent finally perked up as well and it looked like Sephira was back blinking again.

“Is she far enough to know what she will be having yet, she stated that she could hear them, which is not an abnormal feat of someone of her making nor mine since now that I am focused, I too can here ‘them’” Vincent stated.

The doctor came along the wall and placed the ultrasound printouts up and began breaking it down to the family to be.

“Here you have a head and a torso, a thigh and that would be the bottom of a tiny foot”, he moved to the other printout,” the same child at slightly different angle and you could see that the left hand was up by the mouth, the thumb specifically.  Further down you have the other leg that is bent upwards and we have the genitalia exposed, this child is a boy” the doctor said looked out at his audience looking at all their faces taking on different forms of excitement, happiness, or just relief.

They looked to and fro the pictures but they couldn’t see the other child.

“You are probably wondering where the other baby is, yes?  Unfortunately, we do know there are two but because of the way they are laying against each other, all we can see is other limbs and detect the torso of the other child.  I assure you they are not connected, just very close together and since that is the case, we do not know the other’s sex now” the doctor stated.

At this Sephira spoke up.

“But they do seem to be health and well formed from what you can see, correct?

“Yes.  It is not uncommon for one twin to be slightly larger than the other.  We can always reschedule you for another time to see if we can see the sex of the other one?” the doctor offered.

“It is not necessary.  If I know they are safe and healthy then, that is enough for me.  I will just continue to prepare and will buy as if for either sexes or more of either sex if need be” Sephira reasoned.

“I know you have not being coming to a gynecologist, because you felt that one was not needed, given your makeup but I would prefer you at least have one. I would like to see you back here at my office until you do deliver safely” The doctor said and taking in the acidic look that was forming on Sephira’s face.

The doctor, as well everyone knew what had befallen the General and though the look was terrifying for most, he knew it was a way of protection, to keep others away when the General was scared.

Before Sephira could even speak and Vincent and Tseng was about to cut in, the doctor did, again given his true name and title. “General Sephiroth, I am aware you are in a situation that you are not used to.  I am also aware of your aversion to medical facilities due to your history with…Shinra and its ilk.”

 

Sephira swallowed her rebuttal and listened to the man and Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder, also trying to lend further comfort while Tseng continued to hold Sephira’s other hand.

“Cannot hope to understand the horrors of what you have experienced in your short life, or lives…at the hands of a terrible corporation and a man that was just tasked to be your father and nothing more, but you have a mission unlike one you’ve ever had beforehand and that is your protection of those lives in you.  No matter how they were gotten was unlikely or non-text book, things can befall you in this pregnancy that would and could kill you, despite your almost indestructible shell.  You’re not on the inside and that is where it will affect you and your children.  Could you risk your men or now something more precious, your children, for your own fears that are going to have to be let go? Vincent Valentine, your spouse brought you here and he has the same feelings on the matter that you do, probably if not worse at heart” the doctor concluded looking straight on at Sephira in the bed while Vincent had trained his eyes at the doctor and back at Sephira, while Tseng was looking at how Sephira would react.

There was a long pause of silence then Sephira spoke.

“It is true that I am loathed to seek any medical attention of any sort because it does remind me of Shinra…of the labs, I cannot deny the innocents that are a part of my body for the time being.  I am not a female by nature, as you have called me by my title proper and I respect you for recognizing me, thought I am no longer a General, I am just, normally a man now, that seeks the same end at the WRO as do my spouses’ and even the new president of Shinra.   I will…take your information under advisement and will report to you in a month’s time” she said looking to her lap.

And so, it was after they had gotten their release paperwork and Sephira was ready, they made the back home with some sort of plan and mind and with Dr. Studebaker’s number on card ready to go.  The one winged angel now had an official obstetrician and gynecologist.  This day was becoming weirder and weirder.

A month passed and Sephira was now officially in her sixth month and like clockwork, she showed up for her visit with no fuss at the office, perusing the baby magazines spread this way and that and taking in the office’s sky blue wallpaper, that strangely reminded him of Zachary Fair, though she couldn’t put a finger on why it did and it made her want to cry.

“Mrs. Valentine-Xu, the doctor will see you now!” the nurse stated from the opened door that lead to the rooms and with slightly less gracefulness, Sephira waddled to the back.

 

 

 

**Later after the appointment**

“I had no IDEA it would Intel such an invasive process to my person!”  Sephira griped.

“Sephiroth, how did you expect the children to be born?”  Vincent asked rubbing his temples as he steered the vehicle with his claw, as he’d be forced to come and get a very hot and very hostile Sephira, who borderlines going on the warpath and unfortunately, Tseng was not available at the time.

Sephira went stock still, as if completely just realizing that fact.

If Vincent could have covered his face and ears he would have.

There was a blush that was literally crawling along Sephira’s skin from her face, making her all hot pink. Great, Vincent had thought, she had become livid at a commonsense point.  If her gnashing her teeth and the narrowing of her eyes were not proof enough of that, well, someone would have to be very dense not to know.

Surprisingly, Sephira didn’t unleash in the car.  As they drove up to the mansion, and Tseng had the displeasure of being there, well, that was another thing entirely. Sephira was up with more grace that a six-month pregnant, looking 9-month pregnant woman should have and the air literally charged.  She held up her arm and called upon the one thing she hadn’t in a while: Masamune.  She charged in the house, startling the dozing Tseng on the couch.

Vincent plucking her and Masamune up by under her arms as if she weighed nothing, and saving Tseng from missing his head.  Vincent quickly cast Sleepel on her and she tensed, eyes wild and slits thin, trying to fight it and Masamune fell, dissipating into the Void it came from once more and she relaxed against him, being scooped up against Vincent’s chest and taken to one of the guest rooms closest to the living room and tucked in.

Vincent came back to the bewildered Tseng on the couch, who was breathing hard from that scare, and with a simple shake of his head said “she found out where the infants will be delivered from on her body” with a wry smirk on his mouth and popped down by Tseng and took his hair tie out and began comforting his husband, combing through his hair and pulling him close.

 

Tseng looked straight ahead, confused but then, that went away, thinking it was Sephiroth they were talking about.  How did he think he got pregnant in the first place in that area, from their coupling?  He did rub his face.  He just hoped the sleep would take her ire away once more.

A few hours later found a sleep bedraggled Sephira shuffling into the living room as Vincent and Tseng were on edge, but wore polite smiles.  She looked…sheepish.

That wasn’t right.  Sephiroth in any form didn’t do sheepish.  Then the shocking thing happened.

“I am sorry.  I got carried away.  I was just so…well I am sorry that I was about to take out my sudden understandings you, when it is obvious and makes perfect sense and it was the point of conception” Sephira said, clearly omitting the either ‘afraid’, ‘weirded out’, or who knows what, as she attempted to glance down at her toes, that clearly were obscured by her burgeoning stomach.  She slowly and cat like, climbed in top of both Tseng and Vincent, with most of her weight on Tseng, bending over and kissing him soundly.  She began to tell them both how the second child would never allow for them to catch it in a decent pose to determine its sex, that it was clearly Tseng’s child, and that if had any sense like him, it would present itself for inspection. Spoken like a true ex-General.

 

Vincent muffled his immediate laugh with a cough, though the tremors of laughter were there in his form and a Tseng straight out laughed at the notion, which annoyed and confused Sephira.

 

Ah this was the life.


	4. Sinner's Redemption

The Conception

 

It had been over a month and a half and Sephira was getting close to her possible due date.  She had also noticed that due to missions, Vincent and Tseng had been strained and distant from each other, both being very attentive to her, but if they had even a few minutes with each other, they were like passing ships in the night.  Sephira wasn’t having it.  Vincent and Tseng were going to bond, dammit, if it was the last she did.

Tseng and Vincent looked surprised when Sephira told them they had a date that night.

"But why? Vincent asked her.

"Who is going to look after you if both of us are not here?" Tseng asked her.

"You know I'm still Sephiroth even if stuck in this weaker form and pregnant! As in the Sephiroth who almost took down the planet!  Aerith, tarnished my reputation…You honestly think I can't handle myself for one night while you go have a date?  I made the reservations, you're going to have dinner at the nicest restaurant in town and be staying in their hotel overnight. "I'll just stay home and try not to blow up the world. Look, I've been getting all the attention around here while Valles's being neglected. I'm not the only one in this relationship just because I'm first one to procreate. I happen to love Valles as much as I tolerate you, Tseng" she explained to them.

"I'm not sure that I feel comfortable about you being here alone" Tseng objected.

"I am so sorry, that it's not your call. Your own men guard the mansion, are you saying you don't trust them? Besides, I can still wield Masamune any day. You're not my father, I had one of those and he proved non-beneficial. You were Vincent's lover before I came along and I think you can be his alone for one night. I'm not saying you have to be a man and a woman tonight, you can be any combination you want, if both your asses are in those chairs tonight" she insisted.

"But?” Tseng objected.

"I was just thinking that with my financial reserves from my current niche, I could go back permanently to my old penthouse" Sephira said looking directly at him with a threat hovering in her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't! Those children are half mine" he protested.

"So, are Vincent and yourself going to pack and leave, or should I?" she sweetly asked him.

"Come on Valles, go put on the black dress I like so much" Tseng said with a sigh, realizing that the brat was learning how to manipulate him.

Vincent glared at Tseng from where his own clothes were pretty much falling off her "you could warn me before you do that" she gripped to him.

Tseng looked at the beautiful woman across from him and realized that he hadn't really been giving Vincent much attention and suddenly felt terrible. He had been so caught up in his fledging relationship with the more emotionally dependent Sephiroth, who was carrying his children, to really focus on the much less demanding Vincent.

Valles wore a black strapless dress that made her pale skin seem to glow, with her long black hair waving against her back and naturally red lips; she was easily the prettiest woman there. She wore only her wedding ring for jewelry and to the casual observer, they probably appeared to be just a husband and a wife having a night on the town. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Valles asked Tseng in amusement.

"I just realized I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you" Tseng said. "I haven't really been paying you a lot of attention lately and I'm sorry" he said taking her hand and kissing its palm.

"Hey I don't need constant attention from you, to know you love me and I understand you must be so excited becoming a father with one of the most dangerous beings on the planet" Valles teased him.

"Yet I'm crazy about him....and you too" Tseng said. "I guess Chao's idea wasn't so bad after all" giving her a smile that said. "I want to do you" and she returned it, feeling a little tingle in a now familiar place to her.

"To Chaos" Valles said with a giggle and this caused Tseng to smile.

"Are you getting drunk off the champagne?" he asked her, they were on their second bottle.

"It's seems this body is a bit of a lightweight" she said looking at him with a barely perceptible blush on her cheeks.

"Oh? And I already ordered a bottle for our room" he said, looking at her in a conspiratorial way.

"I guess we'll just have to drink it" she said.

They were kissing the second they closed the door, Tseng did rather secretly prefer Valles's height as it closer to his own. He captures one her legs and lifted it so his rampant erection ground against her softness as they deeply kissed and he conquered her mouth with his tongue.

Tseng moved them so that she sat on his lap on the bed. They continued to hold onto each other and frantically kiss until Tseng found zipper at the back of her dress and undid it and gently eased the fabric of her dress down until it pooled at her waist. Valles moaned when she realized she was half naked and then large hands were massaging her globes.  Valles sighed in a tipsy way and moaned as fingers lightly skimming over her taut nipples, rolling them between thumb and finger and strumming them softly as her excitement rose in her.

Tseng looked at her full, soft breasts. Creamy white, unblemished, firm, with erect nipples. He felt so wonderful that he was causing Vincent to be excited as a woman in his arms as she arched her back, offering herself up it his caresses. Not wanting to deny her, he lowered his head and took one of her rosy buds in his mouth and suckled it, while he caressed the other until her breath was as labored as his own. He noticed that slight nips at the end of each suckle seemed to deepen her moans and continued to do so. When he raised his mouth from her nipple, he was rewarded as she clamped onto his lips and French kissed him furiously. He was wildly impatient to make love to her but wanted to move slowly.

Easing her onto the bed, he slid up her skirt so subtly that she didn't realize that he had laid her bare until his fingers stroked her smooth plump suddenly hairless lips, encountering no panties in the way and frowned at this and realized that Valles had planned this as a little surprise for him as she gave him a small smirk at his discovery. "Tseng" she gasped as his finger slipped inside her to titillate her arousal further and he silenced her with a kiss. He lowered his head and spread her pussy with his thumbs and slipped his tongue into her soft pink cleft and began to gently explore the entirety of her dampening cavern.

Valles was on fire as she felt his tongue move rapidly around her clit in little circles; close, but not actually touching it. Then he was making tight spirals on her clit itself until he sucked it into his mouth and lashed his tongue on it. She cried his name out as she came. He kept licking her, gently now. He sucked on her lips as she trembled. He kept licking her and then slipped a finger into her pussy. She groaned and pushed up against his hand. He lightly kissed her clit and slipped another finger into her. Little cries of pleasure escaped her. It felt so good. He pushed his tongue against her clit and slipped a third finger into her. She arched her back, desperate for him to finger fuck her. His fingers plunged in and out of her dripping pussy. She was close to coming again. He fingered her faster now. She felt him turn his hand and then his thumb was rubbing her clit. That pushed her over the edge and she screamed as she came and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Tseng eased her dress from her and leaned back to undress him, grinning like an idiot as Valles's eyes willed him to hurry up and then he quickly went to crawl in between her legs, but she quickly got off the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked her as she pushed back him so that he was prone on the bed.

"You're not allowed to move until I say you may" she cautioned him with an evil look in her eye.

She picked up the open champagne bottle and took a sip and placing her lips against Tseng's and she let it flow into his mouth and he shivered as her long hair brushed his exposed skin, it tickled him a bit. Gently she rubbed more champagne onto the flat disks of his nipples and her tongue lapped it cat-like from his chest and he moaned at this.  She dripped more champagne down the flat plains of his chest and lapped it from his suddenly goose bumped flesh as she feasted on him, following the compelling trail of golden liquid down his body. Her tongue continued at an unhurried pace, until she lapped more champagne from the small well of his belly button teasingly. He moaned at the cold feeling of champagne drenching his groin and then he was taken into his lover's hot mouth as her hands played with his balls and she suckled on him hungrily.

Tseng was almost ready to cum into Valles's talented mouth, but wanted her to share the pleasure with him. So, he tackled her so she lay on her back giggling and placed his large tool at her slick entrance and she plunged into her with a firm shove and gasped at how hot and tight she was.

Valles cried out, the feeling of fullness of his hot penis inside her felt good.  "Don't stop" she pleaded with him, he looked at her and saw love in her eyes as well as arousal and started to ride in and out of her slowly until she sighing with pleasure and moved with him. "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back and then cried out his name and bit his shoulder as she came. Tseng, let her ride her orgasm out and then lovingly gave her four more.

Soon he was on his knees and her own knees were draped over his shoulders, riding her hard and she gasped as each stroke hummed along her g-spot, she came a with cry and her orgasm was so powerful that his flood joined hers and she slumped insensibly below him.

Tseng was alarmed at first, then he realized that she had passed out in a combination of being tipsy and with glorious sex and turned out the light and tucked her body under the covers with his own. She felt nice and warm in his arms and gently he kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back before falling asleep himself. Just on the edge of sleep, he realized that they really did need some alone time and vowed never to neglect Vincent again.

 

 


	5. Sinner's Redemption

_Valles Takes Flight_

 

Vincent awoke to pure elation in his mind and Chaos absolutely purring.

 Vincent was getting a sick feeling in his stomach, well quite literally. He knew that he had conceived that night at the hotel with Tseng and had managed to pass off staying in female form the next day to Tseng and Sephira as it was "romantic," feeling fortunate that Tseng was going on a mission the next day. After that, she had summoned Chaos in her subconscious, and bickered and bargained the unpredictable force into allowing her to at least give the illusion of being in her male body while awake and it has reluctantly agreed to it. However, once she slept, she reverted to the form she was stuck in, Valles.

Vincent had turned over to his side on his bed and he thrown up all what little he had eaten the night beforehand.  Chaos stopped his cheerful fanfare to chide Vincent.

**Little Host, why you must ruin the momentous occasion by regurgitating your food up?  This is outstanding, more offspring for us!**

Vincent, taking in his appearance, saw his too large sleepwear confirming that indeed he was a female once again and confirming that he was indeed as well with child. He narrowed his glowing eyes and swept out of the bathroom.

This was terrible he, well she felt!  How was Vincent to be there for Sephiroth through the rest of her pregnancy?  She had grown large and somehow with all the love that had been shared, apparently too much had been shared with Vincent and now Vincent turned, Valles, was expecting herself.

She was not naïve against that this could happen.  It just was very bad timing.  Her guilt swam just below the surface as well as her food remnants in her stomach that she rubbed absently at.

She needed air and time to think.  It wasn’t anyone’s fault, but she just couldn’t face her lovers with this revelation now.

She quickly stripped and went to her stash of female clothing she had amassed for such transformations and called the one person she knew she could trust on her PHS.

“Seventh Heaven Bar” and female voice answered.

“It is me Vincent…well at the time Valles” Valles said into the mouthpiece.

“Oh VIN…Valles!  I am so happy to hear from you!  Umm, when will we get to see you? It’s been a long time since you all have become a very public item!”  The voice, Tifa’s voice teased.

“I actually will be coming today.  I have a favor to ask of you, and you do not have to say yes if you don’t want to” Valles asked after completing her dressing, all the while feeling Chaos becoming restless and upset because Chaos knew what the ex-TURK had planned. “I need a place to stay.  I need time to think and unfortunately, I cannot do so right now with two spouses, one heavily pregnant and on the warpath occasionally about it.  Can I come?” Valles asked.

Tifa was worried at Vincent’s/Valles’s request, nothing really rattled Vincent, but quickly granted the favor.  She was also curious as to why Vincent was Valles while not…well not around her spouses.

“It’s a date Val.  Don’t stress yourself okay? I’ll see you soon” and with that Tifa and Valles hung up.

Chaos began to struggle in earnest as he could feel Valles calling upon his power for flight.  He wanted to fight more, but he feared what the strain would do to the life within and conceded to Vincent’s whims.

Once the wings had been brought forward, Valles took flight off towards Edge without so much as leaving a letter to Tseng and Sephira, who’d slept in the other room together after a mission Tseng and Reno had come back from.

Valles had been sleeping beside her, claiming she took up less room in bed as a girl, with the hugely pregnant Sephira, who now slept amongst a nest of pillows. However, once the exhausted Tseng had returned, Vincent had offered him her place and Tseng had quickly showered and gratefully accepted Vincent's generosity. Tseng liked to sleep with his hand resting on Sephira's belly as he spooned up to her. Now that she was so close to her due date, intercourse wasn't comfortable for her but, she sure loved to cuddle and there were other ways of giving her satisfaction. She had sighed as Tseng got into bed beside her to settle himself at her back and his large hand settled protectively on her belly and they both fell asleep to the feeling of their children moving inside her.

Sephira had woken first the next morning feeling something was off.  There was a presence but no voice.  It was like when Chaos would talk her but there was no audible proof.  Sephira slipped from the side of the bed, her sleeping shirt having rode up over her now very swollen and very obviously pregnant form, which she just poked with one singular finger, to which the child closest kicked out at in response to.

“Tiny ungrateful whelps living off my life force” she said to her stomach with no real heat to her voice as she righted her sleeping shirt and rubbed a hand along that area that the child kicked.

She was worried and didn’t know why, so she went to look for Vincent and frowned when she couldn't find him, nor was there so much as a note from the normally pedantic man, she started to worry more. This caused the silvery arches of her eyebrows to almost draw together in confusion.

She went to the opposite side of the bed and poked Tseng in his tilak, loathing to wake him after he had been so tired the night before, but she was concerning about Vincent, as he had been acting very strange since they had gone on their date.  He opened his dark almond shaped eyes and complained, "I wish you would stop doing that."

"It's your own fault for having a mole just perfectly centered on your forehead, it's like it's begging to be touched" she teased him.

He leaned forward to hug her.

 "It's a religious marking; not a mole" he said. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked her.

"I can't find Vincent and have to go to work soon" she explained.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon" Tseng groggily said.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep" she said, tucking him back in. "You know what?  I feel like having some banana and chocolate chip pancakes" she said. "I'll go make them and you can have them when you wake up" she suggested.

"You promise not to put pickles in them this time?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I promise" she agreed and watched him drift off to sleep and then went to make the pancakes and get ready for work. The pants she wore were the largest size they made, with an elastic at the top and a huge tent-like white shirt jutted below the black tie and the suit jacket hung loosely open on either side of her belly. Not wanting to bother Tseng to do her hair, she did a large loop at the back of her head and secured the rest with a series of hair ties all the way down. It wasn't great, but it would do and left for work, having concluded what exactly was going on with Vincent.

Valles sat beside Tifa, enjoying the long-haired girl's company. She was easy company and was making a point of not asking Valles what was wrong, while she helped the other girl unpack in her guest room and then poured them a glass of wine and offered it to Valles. When Valles declined it, Tifa found this odd, as Vincent always appreciated a glass of fine red wine.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked the tall, attractive girl.

"I just need a little time away" she lied. "You know how it can be. Always in each other's way and bickering over the smallest things and add to that; a very grumpy, pregnant Sephiroth who can't even tie his own boots now...and you really have a fun time" Valles explained almost readily, throwing up red flags to Tifa, as Vincent was NEVER talkative.

"Oh, I can see that. I had a friend who, was already married and they took another woman into their relationship, making them polyamorous and her husband left her for the other woman when she became pregnant" Tifa said.

 "I'm not saying it will happen to you," she said to Valles's sharp look.

"So, you do not mind if I stay here for a couple of days?" Valles asked her.

"Of course, not, we girls have to stick together when it comes to difficult men. Heck, I say we spread the word around and have a girl's night for you tomorrow" Tifa suggested.

"What's that?" Valles asked.

"We get dressed up, get drunk and bitch about men" Tifa explained.

"That doesn't sound like my type of… occasion. After all, I am a man naturally" Valles said in a mystified voice.

 

"I insist; you're married to two of the most difficult men on the planet. If anyone deserves a night to howl at the moon and burn your bra, it's you" Tifa declared

"Okay, let's do it" Valles said, if only just to humor the girl.

"So, there's nothing else going on?  You can tell me" Tifa said, as sharp as ever. 

Vincent ran his hands down his face and debating telling Tifa the real reason why he had decided to take a few days to think. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that Vincent knew the Cloud could convince Tifa to do almost anything, including tell him why Vincent was staying with her as Valles. Vincent suddenly had a vision of being in an important meeting, with Barret suddenly walking in singing "You're Having My Baby," in his baritone voice, carrying a shameless Cloud who would do anything for a joke, wearing only a diaper. Then Barret placing Cloud onto her lap and Cloud giving her a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. Yes, Vincent could see this all in his head, scene by embarrassing scene. His friends were so wonderfully whimsical after all. He had to wonder why he, who was more of an intellectual and had little use for humor, was surrounded by people who were so droll. Perhaps this was part of the reason why he had chosen Sephiroth and Tseng as his life partners? They were hardly comedians themselves. Tseng was the most serious person Vincent had ever met and Sephiroth wouldn't get a joke if it bit him…and he would probably take Masamune to it if it did that or a decent Fira spell.

Sephira was categorizing the weapons and putting together those that needed maintenance. She was kind of insulted that they had to take to a separate department for this, as she could have cleaned or sharpened each one in her sleep. Sephira didn't know that the reason for this, was because no one wanted her handling weapons with her crazy mood swings!  She picked up the tray of guns to be serviced and carried to the maintenance department, which was manned exclusively by women.

She was about to leave, when her sharp ears picked up a conversation where it appeared that Valles was going to a girl's night at the Seventh Heaven the next night. She frowned at this, unclear as to what this was. However, she decided to find this out and sought out Valerie, the closest she had come to making a female friend at TURKS.

Valerie, worked in her department, but handled the request forms from the agents. She was an attractive, willowy blonde at thirty-five years of age, who wore black granny style glasses and had an easy-going nature that was a perfect foil to Sephira's own seriousness. "What is a girl's night?" Sephira asked her without preamble.

Valerie, who was used to explaining all things feminine to the one who wasn't, said, "it's an all-female night where girls get together and just have fun being with other females and not having to worry about the comfort of their dates and spouses."

"What does one wear to that?" she asked her.

"Depends on the place; normally girls dress up a bit for the fun of it" Valerie explained, examining Sephira's uniform and knew that her off duty outfits weren't any dressier.

"I normally wear leather pants" she stated.

"At this stage?" Valerie asked, a little surprised at this.

"I have a very good tailor" Sephiroth explained.

"Those are fine, match them with a nice pair of boots and a pretty top and you have an outfit," Valerie explained. She could sense that Sephira was struggling to process what a” pretty top” consisted of and took pity on the gender shifting Ex-General. "Or you could come to my place after work and I'll dig out my old maternity wear and we can find something for you?" she offered her.

Sephira tried to be polite and not wince as maternity top after top was produced by Valerie, she found it odd to be in her home as it was, without having to pretend enthusiasm over clothing she hated.

 "Why do you have so many of them?" she asked Valerie.

"I wanted to look good for my husband. Besides, dressing up makes a pregnant woman feel better about herself" Valerie explained. "Haven't you ever wanted to dress up for someone?" she asked her.

"No, I wore a kimono for my wedding because it was more appropriate to this body and the location, and my spouses’ nationality and culture" Sephira explained.

"Oh, and that cute little black leather and steel outfit you wore as Sephiroth, that made you look all sexy had nothing to do with your visual appeal?" Valerie asked her.

"I wore those because they fit me, armored me, were comfortable and kept me warm" Sephira insisted, but Valerie could have sworn that the pale girl got an almost imperceptible pink tinge to her cheeks at this.

"Mommy" Sephira heard a voice say and a little girl with bright red hair and freckles came into the room and regarded Sephira with big, innocent brown eyes.

"Sephira, this is my daughter, Talia" she introduced them.

 Sephira regarded the small girl, who she knew from Valerie was seven years old, who carried a doll who greatly resembled her. Talia was a small, slight child and seemed to possess a serious nature as she studied Sephira with an air of gravity.

"You're pretty" she declared, giving her a sunny smile and Sephira suddenly burst into tears when she realized that this was the closest she had ever been to a child...and she was about to have two of them soon. Valerie froze in shock at the sight, but Talia strode forward. "Don't be sad, here take my doll, she always cheers me up" she said holding it out and Sephira sniffled and took it from her because she had no clue what else to do with it. Then a little girl hugged her around her waist. "You can borrow her if you want" she promised her, giving her a heartbreaking smile, while a confused Sephira held the plastic cheerfully smiling thing on one arm and hugged the little girl back with the other arm.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked her, handing her a tissue.

"Pregnancy hormones" Sephira explained stoically against what was transpiring with her eyes.

"Been there, done that" she said, looking fondly at her daughter.

Sephira impulsively leaned over and said to the little girl, "Thank you for lending me your doll, I'm all better now" she assured her as she handed it back.

"Good, but you should ask my mommy to give you a braid crown; your hair looks stupid" Talia said with a frown.

"Talia, that isn't nice" Valerie hissed.

"No, she's right, I didn't get my hair done today. Perhaps you could show me how to do this braid crown?" Sephira asked her.

 "So, you French braid it all around your head and then add the ends to another braid and make it into a single braid from there that flows down your body" Valerie explained. "Just asked your normal hairdresser to copy this, it's pretty easy" Valerie explained.

"Sure, Tseng is always looking for new styles" Sephira agreed, liking how it looked on her.

"TSENG XU?! He does your hair?" Valerie cried and started cackling with laughter.

 "He is my spouse" Sephira deadpanned reminded her, wondering what was so funny.

"Okay so your leather pants with a black tank top underneath and this blouse over top it, that hairstyle and take this necklace to borrow also, it goes perfectly with the top" Valerie insisted.

"Thank you" Sephira said bowing and the other woman just smiled back and returned her bow, knowing that a hug was out of the question from General Sephiroth. Feeling touched the new female had so much confidence in her.

"A girl's night?" Tseng said in a flabbergasted tone of voice for the thousandth time that night as he copied the style she had taught by Valerie. Sephiroth willingly going to an all-female event? It was like Barret suddenly announcing he liked to cross dress in his time off!

"Yes, with the females from work" she repeated.

"Seriously, a girl's night?" he said again.

She sighed, he seemed weirded out enough when she appeared in the outfit she and Valerie had chosen together and was acting even weirder now that she had chosen a more feminine hairstyle than usual. "I decided that if I am to be stuck in this form, that I should find out how to befriend other women" she explained.

"I guess" Tseng said in a mystified tone of voice.

"I won't be long" she assured him.

"Seriously, a girl's night?" he said again, but his eyes widened with appreciation at her much more feminine appearance and she smirked in delight at this as she went to kiss him goodbye and gave an uncustomary giggle at his response.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Sinner's Redemption

_Hell, is Where Your Friends Are_

 

 Valles was already bored as she sat on her stool in Seventh Heaven, wearing a red dress borrowed from Tifa, everyone else was man bashing, drinking copious amounts of alcohol or doing shots or dancing to the band, who were making the most hideous sounds that Valles had ever encountered. Everyone kept on encouraging her to dance or drink and she didn't want to do the first one and couldn't do the second one. She was overwhelmed by the number of females that had turned up and didn't know what to make of them all. Vincent vaguely remembered a joke someone told him that he didn't understand; that girl's night was where women who couldn't wait to get married, now couldn't wait to get away from it all. Now he finally got the joke.

"Come on Valles, you need to take a drink" Tifa insisted, putting one in front of her.

"I really don't think I should" she said pushing it away.

"No I insist" she said.

"Yes, take a drink" another woman insisted until everyone was chanting, "drink, drink, and drink" and she decided one couldn't hurt. Her fingers trembled as she lifted the shot to her mouth and a small, but steely hand stilled it.

"Hello Valles, are you sure you want that drink? Perhaps I should have one too and make mine a double?" Sephira asked her.

"Sephira?" she said, her eyes going wide at her appearance. She wore her hair in new fetching way and although she wore her customary leather pants, they were tucked into slouch boots and she wore black tank top with an opaque pearl grey maternity blouse that did wonders for her complexion and even a delicate moonstone necklace.

"I've been worried sick about you and Tseng thinks you're on a mission because I covered for you. You owe me one, you're coming to my penthouse so we can talk" she insisted.

Tifa, for all the bad blood that she’d had with Sephiroth initially, was happy to see the man, well woman.  She knew something was wrong with Vincent and he wasn’t being forthright, which was not like him.  It was a treat to see Sephiroth as well in this new form.  She had small woman crush on the female One Winged Angel.  If his stupid crazy self hadn’t been hot as a man, all soft and now softer pregnant…Yep Rude was going to get the business tonight.  She tossed back her whiskey and let it burn as she saw the two beautiful women walk away, one being her best guy friends, turned sex on heels.

Valles followed Sephira into his now empty place, noticing that nothing had really changed in it, the paint on the walls was in shades of black, white and grey, the furniture was hand carved wood, ornate and heavy. Valle wondered what Sephiroth had against being comfortable, between his choices of hot leather clothing and uncomfortable furniture. She leads Valles into her former bedroom and Valles was unsurprised by the oversized black leather bed frame and red silk sheets on the bed. However, the chains and cuffs dangling from the oversized headboard and footboard gave Valles pause. Sephira took a seat that more resembled a throne that would have been large even for Sephiroth and pinned Valles in place with her annoyed looking gaze.

Valles shuffled nervously. "I thought you were a virgin when we first had sex?" she said awkwardly touching a leather cuff.

"I was; a man can dream, can't he?" Sephira said. "You're pregnant" she stated.

"Yes" Valles admitted.

"Then why did you run?" she demanded.

"I don't want to take attention away from you" Valles admitted.

"How thoughtless are you? Why how noble and self-sacrificing you are" Sephira declared, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How do you mean?" Valles demanded, feeling irate at this.

"Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of attention seeker? You are just as important to this family as I am. What were you planning on doing, flying away and raising our kid in secret in a cave like a bat? You keep telling me to step up and accept things and you run away like a scared little bitch." She sneered.

"But how can I be there for you when I'm pregnant myself?" she asked her.

Sephira snorted in an undignified manner at this.

"You are not my keeper and neither is Tseng. See this place? I still own it and could have returned here at any time, but I choose to live with you because I love you both. Here I was lonely; here I was miserable. This isn't my home anymore. My place is with yourself and Tseng and your place is with us. If I seemed like I was hogging all the attention, it's because I never had anyone offer me any. All of this is still new to me; sometimes I feel like it is only a pleasant dream from which I will soon awake and I'll be here again, in bed by myself." Sephira said, glancing poignantly around the room.

"But you won't have that ever again!" Valles protested.

"No because I have you and I have Tseng and I shall have our progeny soon and so will you. We are a unit, we are married, we should be at home rejoicing our pending new addition through your body, rather than talking in my bachelor pad. I'm putting this place on the market soon, but want you and Tseng to spend the weekend here by yourselves" Sephira demanded.

"But what about you?" she asked her.

"Stop worrying about me, I'll invite some friends by." This caused Valles to frown, unaware that Sephira had any friends. "Tseng is too focused on me, you need to let him accept the situation and focus on the both of us, as we focus on him. Now stop being so silly and come home" Sephira said and was surprised when Valles kissed her and her tongue slipped between her lips. She drew back, her cherubic face a mask of confusion, not accustomed to Valles wanting to make love to her as a woman. "What are you doing?" she asked her.

"I don't want your final memories of this place to be bad. I want to make love to you on your own bed, the way someone should have a long time ago" Valles, said drawing her to the bed.

"You cannot desire me in this shape!" she protested.

"I will personally kick your ass if you reject me when I'm about the same size as you" Valles said as she helped her take her top off and with one quick flick of her fingers, Sephira's maternity bra was undone and removed. Her breast was still pale and firm, although swollen and quite sore.

Once undressed, Sephira's body took on a beautiful mother earth quality that seemed to glow and make the already stunning girl, almost more attractive with her increased girth. Yes, her belly was large and her waist had slightly thickened, but her limbs were still long and her body supple as a teenager with no stretch marks in sight. Knowing that putting her on her back was uncomfortable for her, Valles arranged her so she was semi reclined against the headboard, with both large pillows propping her up and Sephira flushed as Valles teased her way down her body before lying on the bed herself.

Valles kissed her inner thigh next to her pussy. She spread her legs a little more and her moist lips parted. She felt the tip of her tongue barely touching her skin as Valles licked all around her pussy. She was trembling in anticipation now. It couldn't be much longer, could it? Sephira hoped not.

Valles smiled at her and then bent back down and with just the tip of her tongue, she licked her pussy from the bottom up to her clit until it hardened under Valles's undulating tongue, making Sephira shudder and groan as the person who was currently her wife, worked her magic in Sephira's body, demanding her surrender.

She was getting close now. Her body trembled and she arched her back to push her pussy harder against Valles's tongue. She responded by pushing her tongue into her. She gasped and clutched at the sheets. She felt her tongue move rapidly around her clit in tight, swiveling circles that made her body tighten.  She cried out as she came. Valles kept licking her, gently now and with a final kiss leaned back and kissed Sephira feverishly on her still panting lips.

Soon Valles received the same treatment, albeit while standing while Sephira sat on the bed. After that, they called Tseng and explained that they were together at Sephiroth's penthouse and would be staying the night and he had to shake his head at how strange both of his spouses were acting, but trusted them and didn't question their decision and both girls spent a happy night making love as only women could, competing who could make the other cum the loudest.

The next day, they came home hand in hand.

"Valles's pregnant" Sephira announced and the joy on Tseng's face was priceless and warmed her heart as he picked up Valles and swung her around and Valles no longer had any fear about usurping anybody's place when she saw the abundance of love to be shared equally and for any offspring that would be born from their unions. Tseng frowned when he learned that he and Valles were to have a mini moon at Sephira's old place.

"But what about you?" Tseng asked her.

"I have people coming to decorate the nursery" she said as innocently as possible.

"Oh, you hired interior decorators?" Tseng asked her.

"Something like that. Now get out of here" she said, forcing them out of the place and then called her new subordinates and associates from SOLDIER that she'd made. The Sephiroth from before, had been awkward and uncomfortable to be around.  Life had taught him to live a little bit through other means.  Tseng and Valles returned clinging together and seemed unwilling, or perhaps, unable stop touching each other. They both sported huge smiles on their faces, bespeaking of a truly wonderful weekend spent together.

"You guys have fun?" Sephira asked them, sporting an evil smile of her own and was happily greeted by both other spouses, who had missed her.

"Oh, it was rather pleasant" Valles teased Tseng.

"I know you must miss my dick. I'm so much bigger than Tseng" Sephira said with uncustomary cheek.

"Enough of that; show me the nursery, brat" Tseng said taking both of their hands.

"Here it is" she announced, throwing open the door and both people looked on in horror as Tseng's nightmare nursery came true. The walls were painted a flat military grey and guns and swords were mounted all over the walls and in place of cribs, there appeared to be two ammo crates without any mattresses and although there was changing table, it looked to be made of scrapped swords melted together. More weapons dangled from the ceiling and glass seemed to glitter from the red carpet on the floor.

"You like it?" she asked them brightly.

"Did you already pay these interior decorators?" Tseng asked in a strangled sounding voice.

"Who needed them when I could get my SOLDIERS do it for half price?" she said with a shrug, trying so hard not to smirk.

 "Of course, because war hardened soldiers are always known for their delicate attention to detail when it comes to designing a nursery " Tseng said in a sarcastic sounding voice, he appeared to have so much tension in his shoulders that they looked like they were going to snap.

"I don't think this is going to work" Valles said doubtfully

"Is that glass on the floor?" he demanded.

"Like the way, it glitters? It's safety glass" she explained.

"Where are the cribs we registered for?" Tseng demanded.

"I think the crates worked better with the theme, don't you think so?" she asked him in an innocent sounding voice.

 "They don't even have mattresses" Valles pointed out.

"We have tons of old towels" Sephira said dismissively. "Plus, my subordinates have tons more craters we can use to store the babies clothes in. "Speaking of which; my tailor made these and I had the weapon manufacturer at work whip these up, based on the measurements of a newborn's fist" she said holding up two tiny leather onesies that had huge steel studs on them and in her other hand, she held two tiny swords; one with a pink handle and one with a blue handle, both of which that read, "baby's first sword" on them.

"Oh, for the love of…, aren't they wonderful?" Tseng said, getting madder by the second. He put his head in his hands and rubbed it, feeling a headache coming on.

"Why does this changing table look like it is topped with old swords melt together?" he asked in a strangled voice, livid at this point, he ran his hand along its surface and pulled it back to find it covered with shallow cuts.

"Because it is, they were going to melt them down at work, so I asked if they could do this instead."

"And the weapons dangling from the ceiling, what purpose do they serve?" he asked her. “They’re part of an obstacle course; you see, we will put the babies in these harnesses and push them through the weapons to make them intelligent early on, so they will learn to avoid them" Sephira explained.

 

"You cannot do this to our children!" Tseng raged. "Have you gone insane? They will not be tempered like you were with Jenova and Mako, they will be most likely be human with soft little bodies that can easily get hurt! I cannot believe you would even consider this appropriate!" he literally shouted at her.

"Relax; it's a joke. I figured we needed more space now that we have three babies coming, so I decided to use the larger room next door. The paint on the walls of this room just is contact paper that can be ripped off whenever and my pals are coming by to restore the room tomorrow" she said, as she snorted, unable to believe that she had managed to keep a straight face for so long and suddenly Valles was laughing too. Tseng glared back at both, unable to believe he had fallen for the seemingly humorless Sephiroth's joke.

"You are impossible, brat" he said with a sigh and stepped over the threshold of the nursery and all paused in awe. It was beautiful; the carpet was red as well, but it went perfectly with the murals on the walls that were done mainly in tones of blue, red and purple.

 

Tseng was relieved to see the cherry wood furniture, including mattresses they had chosen, installed and a third crib had been added along with the original two.

 "I decided the theme was; us being a family. That's Vincent and I" Sephira said, indicating to where, one mural depicted the male version of themselves with their arms around each other and staring into each other's eyes.

 "That's you and I, Tseng" she said pointing to the next wall, it was the same look as the first, only with Tseng and Sephiroth this time.

"Finally, this picture was copied from my favorite wedding photo, though I had Valles and my male self-added as well" and so it was that the three males wore Wutai wedding clothes while Sephira and Valles stood before them, wearing matching kimonos. "This wall I left blank for our children to be added."

Valles and Tseng got misty eyed as they looked at the nursery that would house their future family and both put an arm around Sephira.

"I love it; it's prefect, brat" Tseng said, giving the petite woman a kiss of approval and she glowed at this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Sinner's Redemption

_The Moment of Truth_

 

Sephira had continued to go to her appointments regularly to Dr. Studebaker.  She was now at eight months and two weeks.  She was as big as Sister Ray used to be in her opinion, though the doctor stated she had not gained more than 20-25 pounds overall, and that was with estimating each twin at about 5 pounds each.  The doctor stated she was just so atypical when it came to pregnancy: no vomiting anymore after the initial 6 weeks of pregnancy, no real cravings, and no typical swelling that comes with pregnancy after a certain size.  Sephira didn’t even have the back pain, which was like a holy grail apparently to women.

 

Not so much for Valles.

Valles threw up at the smell and sight of food, yet she craved weird foods like Junon catfish and Wutai rare pufferfish, to actual fried chocobos…in a bucket with potatoes and coleslaw. If Valles could get her hands on them, she would gorge on it in copious amounts and then brood about how she shouldn’t have.  Valles’ hormonal rollercoasters were frightening. Valles could be brooding, to walking up behind you in straight silence and just begin a word trap you knew you were going to lose. Tseng loved her though with all his heart and wouldn’t have her any other way.

She had gained weight…for the sexier.

Where once was a ballerina’s body which had its merits, there was an athletic build in its place.  While she gained, it’s like it was converted to muscle and what wasn’t…went to all the right places.   Her breasts, while still firm, had doubled in size.  Her hips seemed to have flared like an opening of a flower.  Everything on Valles was curvier and it made both Tseng and Sephira down right hungry, though Sephira doubted at this size, anything was comfortable about sex.

If Sephiroth’s pregnancy was weird with growth, Vincent’s was downright frightening.   Chaos stated it was because Vincent had been the main host for him, that he would get the most of his energies, basically speeding things along in essence.  He did show remorse that it seemed to be causing discomfort and genuine pain for his Host as that was not the intention.  Later, when Dr. Studebaker began examining Valles as well, he’d had echoed as much of what Chaos had said, causing the creature to snort mentally, and for Sephira to chuckle at the entities antics.

It was like he took his three month’s in one, basically to leaving her pregnant bordering three and a half months, if that.  Since that was the case and she did grow so fast, she did hurt more.  Stiff joints, back pain, and swollen ankles were the name of the game for Valles.  She could barely stay clothed, she was constantly changing in size.   Where Sephira could work this whole time, by what would have been the equivalent of Valles’ sixth month, Dr. Studebaker had to fight her, with Tseng looking flustered and Sephira soothing Valles...she was assigned bed rest.

Valles…Vincent, took it hard.

He felt somehow like a failure at this overall experience.  Since he knew that they would be expecting the birth of their children from Sephiroth any day now, she kept in contact with Tifa and with Cloud.

Tifa had teased him mercilessly when she’d found out what really had been the problem, but had been a source of comfort when Vincent felt over his head in all of this.  Tifa regularly visited with Rude and the Marlene and Denzel.

Once Marlene, now a young teenager, had gathered that Vincent, turned Valles, was indeed Vincent, she was so excited at the prospect of being a “aunt “and babysitting and took to braiding Valles lengthening hair.  Instead of being uncomfortable, Vincent felt more in his skin the more he’d had his old colleagues around.  Cid and Shera had even come to visit him, Cid teasing him relentlessly, calling him a hot MILF, to which Shera glowered and elbowed him in the ribs and Sephira and Tseng tried to harm the man, not liking the termed used for their husband/wife.

Barrett was next to come about a month later again. with Marlene in tow.  Even Nanaki and his family came.  In one rare occasion after having a wonderful long conversation of deep things, as only he’d could enjoy with the feline-like entity, Valles had laid down and went to sleep in her bed with Nanaki right by her side on the floor, head on his paws, also enjoying the opportunity for the nap.

 Once everyone had left and things went back to being him and him, alone in his now growing female body, despite his friends support on all sides, his worst fears were coming true in that he couldn’t help anyone with anything, all because he felt he was infirmed. He did the one thing he had not did since even when they had rescued him from the coffin: he cried.

He sat in the middle of his bed, blankets drawn around him and just cried his eyes out.  The more he cried, the more the child inside him squirmed feeling his unease.  He tried to stop, he did, but he just didn’t know how.  It had been so long since he’d allowed any tears to flow freely without the prompt of pain and he was just done in mentally.  Chaos was trying to comfort him and the child, and at the same time, notify any of the spouses of Vincent’s distress, and the children from his distress.

 

Tseng felt it when he stepped into the doorway and broke into a jog to the room.  There in the bed, was an almost hysterically crying Valles.  He knew there would be hormones and that they may not mix well with Vincent, as they certainly didn’t with Sephiroth.  He held Valles and she clung to him crying so mournfully, as if someone had died.

 

Tseng was on edge and he climbed into the bed fully dressed and allowed this episode to pass.  He knew it was so much more than just a hormone based cry now.  Those tears had cracked something in Valles, Vincent.  Something that had not been touched in years. The hormones helped facilitate it, but just like Sephiroth, it had just opened the gateway and it was going to come out.  Tseng just stayed the strong support as Valles cried for all the wrongs that had been done to him, Sephiroth, and even his lost love’s folly, Lucrecia one last time.

 

TURKS Headquarters

 

 Sephira was at work and had been moved around the weapons cache, placing them back in their rightful places, when a jolt of pain rippled across her abdomen.  She almost dropped the container of Materia she’d been taking back, but placed it down and grabbed at her side where the pain had settled.  She waiting for a time and continued her process.  About 15 minutes later, again that same insistent pain robbed her of senses and she audibly gasped, bending at the waist, grabbing her sides.

“Ahh, damn it!  What is that feeling?” she groused and rubbed more insistently at her sides.  This time at the ten-minute mark, it came again and with a flood of fluid.

 

Sephira stood very still, taking in the now growing pool of fluid under her boots.  Her pants legs, legs, and overall center were soaked.

Mind not quite catching up with what was happening, she gingerly touched the front of her pants and drew her fingers up to look at them.  They were tinged in blood and other things.

Yet again her body was assailed with pain this time, causing her to let out a loud yelp and her legs to buckle with it.

Valerie had been returning some of the order slips and heard the yelp, mind thinking immediately of Sephira.

She found her, on her side on the floor clutching her stomach, teeth gnashed and one eye looking up, a trail of tears giving way to slide down her cheek as the woman willed no other sounds to come from herself, though she was in a great deal of pain.

Valerie quickly grabbed her PHS and called the emergency response.  She bent down to move some of the hair that had fallen into Sephira’s eyes and located Sephira’s own phone to dial Tseng or Vincent, since she had a good understanding that Sephira was in labor.  The emergency crew had responded and had started to lift Sephira onto the bed, who was now wailing with each piercing contraction.

 

Back at the house, Tseng had gotten Valles calmed and had her laid in the bed.  After that soulful cry, Vincent, Valles looked so much younger for it.

 

Tseng’s PHS began to ring.  It was Sephira’s number.

 

“Tseng here” he answered immediately concerned as Sephira called few and far in between, more apt to text.

“Hello. Umm Tseng, you may not know me, but I work with Sephira, my name is Valerie.  Sephira, I believe is in labor and on her way to the WRO Medical Center” Valerie continued as she saw Sephira glancing around as she was pushed away, looking terrified.

Tseng had known about Valerie, as surprisingly, the young woman had left a mark on the once cold ex-General.  Sephira had even called her a friend and…wait did she just say Sephira was in labor?

“When did she go into labor Valerie? Are they on their way now?” Tseng stated as he was moving towards another PHS, Vincent’s, and towards the door.

“Yes, they just took her, you still have time” she stated.

“Thank you, Valerie. You’ve been an excellent friend to Sephiroth, Sephira and yes believe it or not, she talks of you all the time.  I must go to her, thank you again for the call” and with that Tseng disconnected and started to call two others on the two different phones.

 

“Strife Delivery Service” Cloud answered.

“Cloud, I need your assistance.  This is Tseng.  Sephira has went into labor and as you know Vincent, Valles is in no shape to come, could you please come to the WRO Medical Center?”  Tseng asked.

While Cloud wanted to act like he wasn’t interested.  He had been hoping this scenario would come up.  To see the proud, haughty General brought to his knees with childbirth, it was too good, too perfect.

 

“I’ll be there shortly” and with that Cloud was gone and on to Fenrir.  Tseng was on the phone to the last person and he too would be on the way.

“Seventh Heaven Bar” Tifa answered.

“This is Tseng.  Could you please come and see after Vincent…Valles since it appears that Sephira is in labor? She is being emotional and I don’t want her alone- “

Tifa cut him off.  “I’ll be there shortly and will let the others know.  Does Cloud already know?” she inquired.

“Yes, I called him for assistance for myself before you” Tseng admitted.

“I will make sure he has baby seats or that Reno does” Tifa stated with a smile in her voice.

“Very well Tifa, thank you and goodbye” and with that the call was ended and Tseng was in the car and on his way.

 

Tifa called everyone in a very short period as she was on her way to the Nibelheim Mansion.  She knew it would be a short ride, but also knew everyone would want to know of Sephiroth’s delivery.

When Tseng finally got inside the Medical Center, it was pandemonium.  He already knew that Sephiroth had come this way.

 

There was crying women, and that was just the nurses.  The doctors looked like they had seen war and lost.  Then he heard her.  Tseng wasn't aware that the Sephiroth had such an eloquent vocabulary.

Tseng was following the scorch marks and Masamune slices in the floor, walls, and ceiling, head shaking and hands in his pockets when he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Mr. Xu?" A voice said and he turned to see a tall blonde with black glasses approaching him with a tall man with brown eyes and flaming red hair, both of whom both looked vaguely familiar, with a small girl with long flaming red hair, who held a doll and greatly resembled the male in tow.

 "I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Valerie, and we meet in person at last. Talia insisted on speaking to you when she heard about Sephira" she explained.

"Who is Talia?” Tseng asked a little confused.

"I am; Mommy explained that Sephira is hurt, so please give her Annabelle" the little girl said, holding up her doll.

Tseng could only stare that a little girl, wanted to give Sephiroth her doll. Although, he was anxious to see Sephira, this was too much of a mystery not to solve. Leaning down to the child's level he asked, "How do you know my wife?"

"You're Tseng; you're the annoying one" she declared. "She has been coming over to play with me, she even made me this friendship bracelet. I made one for her too" she explained and Tseng wasn't surprised it was beaded entirely in black.

Tseng bristled a bit to be described as "the annoying one" and remembered finding Sephira wearing a pink and blue bracelet and she had explained in a flustered voice, that it was female bonding ritual at work. He had been aware that Sephira was spending time with Valerie, but hadn't been aware that her friendship had extended to her daughter as well, it made Tseng feel oddly touched that she was attempting to bond with a child.

 

"Please give her Annabelle, she said she's afraid of being alone when she has the babies" Talia pleaded with him.

 

"She won't be alone and I promise to give her Annabelle" Tseng said to the small girl and she smiled at this.

 

 Before Tseng has arrived, Sephira had been raging with her pain.

There were too many muscles that were hurting in too many personal ways on this body, while trying to do something that Sephiroth was not intended to do, ever in life.  He swore up and down he wouldn’t repeat the process it took to get these children, or that Tseng wouldn’t!   Deep down inside, she was worried, she was so scared and alone, and secretly missed the man she had vowed to castrate.

 “He is attempting to assassinate me.  Isn’t that the way of a good TURK, let alone, AHHH, Goddess damn it…a commander?   He sent these…creatures to besiege my person…AHHH Son of a Bitch!” Sephira bit off the scream trying to maintain her frosty persona, swearing she would murder Tseng as soon as she saw him then a nurse gave her a shot in a conveniently placed I.V. and her eyes and murderous rage soften as her thoughts abandoned her and drifted in a completely stoned way, as an ear to ear grin split her features. She happily greeted everyone she met along her memories, including the shades of her past friends and comrades that had come to visit her from the Lifestream, mainly one Zachary Fair who was gasping for breath from laughing, if that was even possible, while trying to talk to Sephiroth and be his personal cheerleader.

 

Tseng got into scrubs and then was escorted to his wife.

When he got there, he was met with a pitiful sight, if he’d not known it wasn’t needed.  Tseng found Sephira drugged, silenced from spell casting, and a barrier placed on her room.  He could pass through being her spouse, but could only imagine how terrible she had been behaving.  Looking at the over chaos, no pun intended, along the way, she had been super effective in trying to raze the building down in her blind pain and anger.

Now she was docile.  It was weird seeing Sephira’s pupils of her eyes, blown wide open from super, mega pain medication, introduced to her system and she locked down as she, he was.  She gave him a high looking, and crooked grin and her eyes struggled to focus when he put the doll beside her in the birthing bed, but she relaxed, gently plucked it up and cuddled it, to his surprise and said "Annabelle" in a grateful sounding voice.

 

 

 

Tseng was tired.  He loved his spouses but he worried for Sephiroth…not Sephira, because at the end of the day, that was who this was.  And Vincent as well.  It was all fine to have children, but by the most damaged emotionally of the bunch having them, the hormones just poked at areas that were hard for both, or straight foreign to them.

Tseng felt for once guilty.  Guilty for Sephiroth and guilty he couldn’t be there for Vincent.  He went towards Sephira as she cuddled the child’s doll, occasionally grimacing as the muscles of her stomach pulled tightly in a contraction.

“Where were you?” Sephira blurted out groggily at Tseng acknowledging his presence.

“I was with Valles.  She is…having a hard way as you know.  I am sorry that I was not here sooner and…I am sorry this happening to you overall” Tseng said as he took one of Sephira’s hands and looked at it, unable to meet her eyes.

“What are you prattling on about?” Sephira asked incredulously as if Tseng had said that he suddenly didn't want to be a father.  “It is a bit late for all of the melodramatic feelings.  I have made peace with it, if only you weren’t trying to invade my body with…small TURKS in training.  I prefer my organs as they were BEFORE this overall ordeal, thank you” Sephira chattered off, not serious at all.

Suddenly she started to fidget and wanted to push.

“There is an unbearable pressure…in my pelvic region… where it shouldn’t be, I will begin pushing” Sephira matter of fact stated.

Tseng’s eyes went wide and called out to the nurse, who then got Dr. Studebaker.  Once the doctor was in the room, he did confirm that Sephira was ready to push but she was to do it slowly.

That was not what Sephira was planning and she began at long lengths, against her body’s own protest, pushing with firm, hard pushes.

Tseng tried to get her to pull back, worried for the blotched coloring she’d taken on and the profusely sweating, so did the nurses and the doctor, but all was met with an acidic glare from the ex-General that always tried to power through everything.  Sephira’s body began to shake with the effort of it, but she would not heed.  She was starting to lose consciousness and vaguely felt Tseng on her side, taking her face into his hands and the doctor stating that she was hemorrhaging somewhere… On her last time bearing down, suddenly she was transported to a field of flowers in which she sat.

Sephira was confused to say the least.  Was she not just birthing?  Furthermore, she was no longer a she or even pregnant. What was going on?  There, in the flowers, sat the ex-General in all his male glory in his leather armor, complete with pauldrons.          

 

“Silly, I have called you here, because if you do not stop what you are doing on the mortal plane, you will leave those you love the most now, and those you have not gotten to meet” a bell like voice spoke.

 

Sephiroth was up and on his feet looking around.  As he turned around, he saw the source.

 

“Aerith…” Sephiroth said in awe and confusion, “Why am I here?”

 

He went stock still once more and his heart constricted painfully.  No.  If he could see her and her flowers…

 

“I have taken it that I have expired then and…failed my spouses and offspring then” Sephiroth said looking much older than his age and much more tired as the hidden fear bubbled to the surface of countenance.

“You have not died but your body is very tired and of course not used to this type of activity, so yes, unfortunately it is close and it is at the cusp.  You have grown so much mentally and emotionally Sephiroth, I am so proud of you.  I was right to send you back, you made a wonderful couple with Vincent and you have another child on the way.  You must be there for him, Vincent now.  You even have Tseng, and I didn’t even know he had been with Vincent that way!” Aerith blushed and Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest.

“Yes indeed.  Tell me Aerith.  Did you know I would end up a…mother?” Sephiroth choked on the words in embarrassment.

Aerith tried to pointedly ignore Sephiroth’s powerful, questioning stare and question.  Sephiroth knew she did. Hnn.

“I will strengthen you and see you through this.  It is the Planet’s wish and mine, to see you genuinely have a wonderful life, where you never had beforehand. Go, and have a wonderful family and a beautiful life” and with that Aerith touched Sephiroth’s chest with one of her pointer fingers and suddenly he had the sensation of falling.

Once he’d opened his eyes again, all was at its rights, well, to what he’d become accustomed over the last 8 and a half months.

“One more good push Sephira, your body seems to be healing at a exponential rate and the bleeding is stopping, so go ahead and push as hard as you can!” Dr. Studebaker stated.

Sephira felt it, the renewed energy that Aerith had given her and with one last growl, turned to a scream against her wishes, she pushed forth the first child into the world and fell back into the bed.

Then was silence. Finally, a thin cry emitted into the air as Tseng looked on from his exhausted but seemingly renewed wife to the nurse that was ushering the twin along.

“Ah it’s a healthy baby boy!” the nurse stated rubbing the little pink skinned child down with a towel that had a little black wing on its left shoulder and a mop of black-silvery hair, folded into itself.

Sephira was grabbed by the will to push once more and the doctor went ahead told her to bear down again.  This time Sephira grabbed Tseng’s hand and she threw her head back, eyes closed, and teeth gritted and felt the pressure all at once, finally leave her body.

This twin came lightning fast and was so small but had a good set of lungs on it.

“Lady and Gentleman, our secret twin has now been revealed, you have a healthy baby girl” the nurse beamed and she lifted the little girl who was pink but had her ‘mothers’ looks and her father’s hair coloring, and her ‘mother’s’ scowling at such a tender age of birth, her wing on her right side of her body.  The nurse quickly cleaned and wrapped up both children and handed one of each, to each parent.

To say that Tseng was not floored would be an understatement.  Both children were so heartbreakingly beautiful.  Sephira was also so beautiful, even for looking as white as a sheet of paper and having pronounced dark circles under her eyes.  He knew he had almost lost her, he had seen Aerith’s shade.

Sephira was quickly healing as she laid there, so that the bleeding had all but stopped.  Sephira was exhausted.  She wanted to continue to look at her son and daughter but sleep was taking her and she let it, for once feeling complete overall.

 

**Back to present day**

 

And so, it was Valles who greeted Cloud at the door with a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in hand and a genuinely beautiful smile on her face.  Cloud was somewhat flustered by Vincent, while carrying one of the precious cargos in its car seat. Cloud’s about to start having an emo storm because deep down, he had always had a crush on the mysterious gorgeous man., now turned into a pregnant, glowing 'older sister’ of Tifa, as honestly, that's exactly what Vincent looked like in female form.  Hiel, his, (her?) breasts were now rivaling Tifa's…oh God where was his mind right now, and over his friend no less?  Sure, he'd found Tifa amazing as a woman, but they just made better friends in the end. Cloud knew that he was bisexual, so that wasn't the problem.  What was the issue being Vincent?  Vincent Valentine was beautiful in male or female form and had the intelligence to back it up. He'd always had a crush on Vincent, truth be told he did even on his ex-arch enemy Sephiroth as well. Both men were ethereal, no matter their sex. Vincent and Sephiroth together and female was overloading his brain. Tseng was so lucky though, Reno was nothing to sneeze at. Tseng would kill him or try to. Sephiroth, female or not, given birth or not, would too.

Cloud Strife quickly, but gently placed the child on the plush leather couch and shuffled past Valles to get the other items from the car, like Reno.  He was blushing so prettily.

Chaos chose again to speak into Vincent's subconscious.

**Little Host, the small blonde one reeks of pheromones.  Though I have smelled them in the past in conjunction with us, he is beside himself with your amazing and provocative form while expecting. I do believe that he has felt some way about you, before conception befell you.**

Valles hummed softly to herself as a lot of things just clicked into place. He'd thought that the blonde had begun to care. A pity that.  He could have saw that as well, as they always were so amicable together.  Well at least Cloud had Reno.  Her eyes lowered and glazed over with a stray hormone induced thought, but dismissed it. She cared for Cloud as an excellent friend but if the opportunity arose…

 

Valles headed to the couch and sat by the now whimpering child, pulling the cover away from it.

 

The child was so beautiful. It looked like Sephiroth but had the darkened hair of Tseng. What was odd though, as she continued to look over the babe, was that the hair was iridescent, meaning that it looked like it changed colors or as if Sephiroth's very silvery hair was weaved throughout the pitch-black hairs.

 

Valles was jostled from her perusal when Tseng brought another car seat in with a tired looking Sephira at his heels. Reno and Cloud were coming in with gifts that had been amassed from Sephira's birth of the twins from, well-wishers, placing them here and there.

 

Reno too came over with Cloud to view the twin to Valles right while Valles, Tseng, and Sephira now looked at the smaller twin to Valles's left.  There had been a doll placed in her container with the child and it just looked like it belonged.  Valles recognized Annabelle from Valerie and Talia.

 

As if she knew she was being ogled, she opened her eyes and revealed beautiful newborn blue eyes that this early on, were taking on her 'mother's' jade green around the perimeter of the irises. She yawned, scowled once more, and to her parent’s amusement, placed her thumb in her mouth, small black wing flapping, then settling as she slept. Her hair, like her brother, was iridescent black and silver, a perfect mixture of Sephiroth and Tseng, right down to the almond eyes and button nose.

 

“Funny how the one that's given grief the whole time, looks like you in female form” Tseng stated to Sephira.

 

In a trance, Sephira stopped in front of the baby and stared for a long moment, grazing the small wing and tuff of hair, down to the cherub cheeks with two fingers, as everyone stopped and just stared at the oddity of the situation.  Suddenly Sephira was unearthing and removing the child carefully, oh so painfully carefully.

 

Luminaire, his daughter stirred and was about to cry out at the indignity of being awaken but stopped short, staring up at the blurry vision of the person holding her. Unbeknownst to Sephira, her wing had manifested and wrapped around both herself and the girl. In the dimmed lightning within the wing, Sephira could see the irregular pupils on the child trying to adjust to see her better. Something about this child, these children just seemed right now that they were here.

Tseng and Valles were worried about Sephira as she was quite literally standing in the middle of the room with one of the babies sequestered within her wing with her. Cloud and Reno had removed Nocturne and had brought him over as well to Sephira.  Cloud had good idea what was going on in Sephiroth's consciousness.  He'd never had a chance to live, grow up normal, play as children play, experience parents that cared for him. Everything had been take, take, and take some more, when even his sanity wasn't left.  At Cloud's gentle touch on her wing, she drew it back some to see her offered son as well.

Sephira gently took the other slightly heavier newborn who was also looking around and had a wing on his left shoulder, his eyes much like his sister's and the color was starting to set fast into a hazel-green.

 

She took both children and without word, went to the main bedroom. Valles looked on but was still trying to finish her now melted ice cream and was sad for it. She was certain that Sephira would be fine.  This was a lot to take in and with their growing family, they would make sure that they stayed rooted.

At the odd display, Cloud and Reno said their goodbyes to allow the family time to bond, but promised that they'd visit, especially with Vincent's impending birth in the coming month.

As soon as the door was closed, Tseng went to check on Sephira. The scene that was painted was as beautiful as it was arousing to Tseng.

There, propped up with several decorative pillows, was a bare from the waist up Sephira. In each crook of each arm was a baby, the arms supported by a pillow as well and a child was nursing from each filled to the brim breast, as her waist and below was covered.  Due to her rapid healing, her waist was already back to what it was pre-pregnancy, albeit very slightly softer due to the hormones.

The babies’ wings fluttered and their little balled fists curled in more as they nursed to their hearts desires.

Sephira herself nodded in sleep, the act of breastfeeding being so relaxing. One by one the babies released the worried nipples to which Sephira moaned shortly at. She was so tired.  She had never been this tired in her overall lives, male or female, not even after Hojo’s “tests”.

 

Tseng gently burped the children one at a time and moved to lay them down. Sephira took issue reaching again for them as fast as they went.

Tseng offered them back to her, so that she created a nest of sorts out of pillows and proceeded to lay down with her offspring.

She looked beautiful, every bit as brave as if she'd came off the battlefield in male form. She had given Tseng so special that she never even began to know. Vincent too. Tseng had a real family and it scared him.

He dismissed the negative thoughts about his feelings and worriment, attempting to squash it.  Little did they all know this would fester because Tseng still wouldn’t be able to fully let his fears go. The fear was stemming from his line of work and the dangers of it.

He was so grateful for his spouses but he was so terrified because everyone knew that they only way to retire, was a bullet to the brain either in the field…or by your employer.  He knew that Shinra and the WRO were working together and that they were not the same anymore, but he still had those irrational fears.

He was drowning and it was on his own irrationality.

Went back into the living room to check on Valles, who was in the process of cleaning her fingers from the melted ice cream…with her longer than normal tongue.

Things were looking up for the time being for Tseng.  Valles looked up and continued to groom while locking eyes with him and then proceeded to rub her burgeoning belly with a look that had nothing to do with physical hunger, but a hunger of another sort.

Tseng walked over to Valles and grabbed her hand and turned those fingers towards his hand and he sucked each one of those fingers, one at a time, into his mouth.  Valles closes her eyes to the onslaught of feelings with a shudder on her breath.

“I want you to turn around and brace yourself against the couch.  I want to caress you, to worship your body that is growing our love.  I need you more than you know right now” Tseng stated as Valles had taken up her place on the couch, resting her head on her arms, stomach gently caressed by the cushions of the suede couch. 

Lifting her up, he took her dark red shift up and over her arms, causing her hair to cascade down her creamy, smooth back, slightly bowed with her rounded hips of her pregnancy. Back reclining, he swiftly stood and stripped himself of his clothing and once behind her, slid his thighs right below the cheeks of her bottom and while caressing there and her tender breasts that made her slightly cry out when pinched, he drew the sweetened dew to his mouth, causing Valles to light up in strawberries and cream full body blush. While still caressing her sides, and kissing along her spine and her shoulders and her neck, he lifted the weighted sable hair into one loose ponytail in hand, pulling slightly so that her head tilted back in a heated kiss and at that he slowly entered her.  Valles groaned at the entry.  Everything was so sensitive on this body that it was sinful.  He entering into her and almost made her come just like that!  He setup a short, firm thrust while holding her hips as Valles languidly rolled along his lap.  It felt so good.  He was touching everything all at the same time and it was deep without intending to be.  The position was superb for support for the strain that was on her back, so she could focus on the pleasure.  He continues to bite and kiss at her shoulders and she placed her head on her arms as and continued to cry out with each press into her.  She felt it as it hit her hard.  She cried out her orgasm and Tseng pumping one, twice, and then falling apart along with her as he gently lay on her back feeling her shivering from head to toe from her release.

He lifted her up and sit with her on his lap and proceeded to lay down on the couch and then laid them both down, her on his chest, while finding the throw and covering both and them going to sleep.  Being with Vincent in any form was a balm for his heart, but he continued to still have angst inside.

Time continued to pass along nicely and Valle’s pregnancy finally tapered off and became peaceable with her body.  Valles/Vincent's pregnancy had stabilized as she approached her third month, she was large with child, but no longer confined to her bed, however was unsuitable for the work she had done before of patrolling for monsters and extermination and she still tired easily, and she was given an extended leave of absence and chose to stay home, helping Sephira with her newborn twins.

Both Nocturne, the little boy and Luminaire, the little girl, who had already been nicknamed Lucy were thriving and seemed to both have the boundless energy of both their parents. That being unfortunate for the often exhausted Sephira. Valles had suggested taking up Yuffie’s gracious gift of a servant, to act as a nanny, but if anything, that made the already pale girl go bloodless and she explained that she trusted no one else around her children but Valles and Tseng, no one else, no matter how friendly. Sephira had to control her emotions as she had been raised to do previously, remembering her own dubious upbringing as the small and helpless Sephiroth.

Tseng had stayed home for a week to help, but he was too important and too busy to stay for long with, the need to send the best and brightest on missions.  It just couldn’t have been trusted all to Reno though he was his second in command.

 So Sephira and Valles had muddled through and Chaos has assisted, by bringing on Valles's lactation early to assist the exhausted ex-general, allowing her to sleep more while Valles helped by feeding the perpetually hungry twins.  To say it was wasn’t an odd feeling, would be untrue, but Vincent’s subconscious reasoned that this was all the better to get him used to the strange practice, to come more regularly with his own child.

It was quite a change for both former men to learn how to co-mother, but they had a lot of help in the form Vincent's friends who were always coming over for visits and they now came to see the much friendlier and docile Sephiroth as well. Plus, Sephira had her own visitors dropping by as well, including Valerie and Talia, who seemed to think the most dangerous being on the planet to be a proper playmate for herself and Sephira’s children also to be her friends and presented all three, with dolls custom made to look like each of them, as her grandmother made them. Tseng had had a field day when he found out that Sephiroth got a doll as a present.  Sephira simply smacked the back of his head with more force then she meant to and caused him to face plant on the bed still chuckling, almost biting his tongue in the process.

Valles looked like she’d swallowed a barrel by her ‘ninth month’ which technically was her third month.  Her pregnancy was so much more sped along because of the entity Chaos.  It would have been funny if she wasn’t so uncomfortable with her center of gravity at this point, toddling her and there, looking disgruntled and swollen.   Yuffie would of course be a regular jokester while Tifa would come and do something to get all that infernal hair off her neck, she felt like she was on fire!  Yuffie as way of apology kept her in beautiful kimonos of all colors for her comfort and to Tseng’s pleasure.

That was the way of things for a time.  That is until Valles went into labor.

Whereas Sephiroth could be subdued with pain medications, Chaos’s effect on Valles's metabolism made it impossible to dull as well.  This did not go over very well with Vincent mentally and what happened would forever go down in infamy.  Vincent was pissed.  Not that under the surface, taking deep breaths it will go away pissed, but I-am-so-pissed-I have-just-transformed-into-a-giant-ass-bat-demigod-while-trying-to-birth…pissed.

All of Avalanche had come for support of their friend and all of Avalanche had tried to flee too when a half-crazed Valles/Chaos hybrid was growling and flying around in labor pains, in the labor and delivery wing.  If Sephiroth’s Masamune slashes along the floor were not welcomed, nor were the scores of claw marks along the walls and floors as Chaos-Valles escaped her room, beyond livid that she could feel everything shifting in her nether regions and got caught unawares and started having to embarrassingly, bear down in the middle of the hallway, with some 16ft wingspan going on at the same time.  Lucky, Sephira and Tseng could get to her, touch her and lift her back onto a gurney where she continued to growl out, roar, and cry out her pain until Lysates, dubbed Lulu, was born some agonizing twelve hours later.

For all that horrific pain that was nowhere near what Vincent thought it would be for one small child, she was totally perfect.  Rich, dark chocolate hair, full and fluffy, in a Mohawk on her head and a crack of an eye, confirmed Vincent’s own uniquely beautiful garnet eyes.  She would never experience the newborn baby blue eyes at all.

The children grew faster than normal infants.  At three months of age, they looked eight months and their cognitive skills were that of a one year old.  They had already started to try to walk for that matter.  Trust Sephiroth to have not only beautiful, but amazingly gifted children.   They had teeth already grown in and their hair covering both of their little heads, Luminaire’s longer than her brothers at her shoulders.

Slowly, but surely, they weaned from Sephira.  Lulu, was next to leave Valles’s teat rather quickly.  If Sephiroth’s children grew quickly, Lulu was astronomical in comparison.  She was on par size-wise and development-wise with Sephiroth’s offspring.  She also had shown an affinity to Materia, much like Sephiroth in that, even if none was near her, she could cast from her body.  That meant a lot of things on fire.  She was given a specially stitched Mog stuffed animal for her monthly celebration of her birthday from Valerie, she also had a Cactuar as well.  Sephira had spelled it to help the little one control her powers, until she was older and could be trained.

Once the children were completely weaned, the oddest thing happened after that.  Tseng had come home from a mild mission, more mentally tired than anything.  Upon entering the home, he noticed that the children were play amicably with each other and while that was not unusual, having neither mother present was.  Tseng searched for both Sephira and Valles.

He found them both in their respective beds…asleep.  This was not just any ordinary sleep.  It was like they were in a deep coma.  They were breathing clearly, but they were completely unresponsive. Tseng panicked as he had never, thinking foul play.  He quickly phoned Cloud and Reno, Tifa and Yuffie.

Yuffie sent her assistants, to act as sitters while the mystery of what was going on with the women, who would be men was researched as she and Tifa played along with the cheerful, good natured children.

Cloud and Reno scoured the house along with Tseng, finding no signs of foul play and finally, Tseng also called Dr. Studebaker to see if he could shed light on the situation as well.

Dr. Studebaker checked over the vitals of the women.  The doctor came into the living area and spoke to Tseng along with Tifa as she looked up at the doctor.

“It seems that they are in a… healing coma so to speak.  They are simply healing from this stress of what their bodies have been through, though it looks like it won’t be long.  I wouldn’t be surprised if they retain their natural forms soon, seeing as the children are weaned and flourishing nicely” he said while placing a hand on Tseng’s shoulder comfortingly.

 

 Two weeks went by with the two of them in that state.

 Tseng tirelessly maintained work and home, with not one complaint though to all around him knew he was exhausted.   While he didn’t complain, the storm in his mind was brewing to a head.  Exhaustion showed in dark circles under his eyes and the little that he ate, yet he pushed himself.

 Tifa offered to take the children while he caught up on sleep.  He wanted to throttle the woman, yell at her that they were his children and his responsibility and . . .. And all she was doing was being helpful to him. Perhaps he'd take the offer if that was his first response.  That little guilt from Sephira's birthing, her almost death, just keep festering and now it had Valles pain along with it too…

Tseng allowed Rude and Tifa to take the children, them waving and saying bye daddy in Wutaian as both Tseng and Vincent and even Sephiroth spoke it to them, making them bilingual.

Tseng left early the next day to work still feeling heavy.


	8. Sinner's Redemption

_Reemergence_

 

Sephiroth awoke to early light streaming in from the window and took in his room. Everything was in order. Where were the children? Tseng had left a note on his nightstand on the off chance that he had woken up, which he had. Pulling the covers back, he went to the full-length mirror.  It was surreal.

Sephiroth stood up to his own natural height and stretched in triumph to be back to normal, enjoying how his muscles moved and flexed on his larger male body.  He couldn't help examining himself naked in the full-length mirror and smirked to be back in his old body.  Yes, he was still toned naturally, but he’d soften giving him, much like Tseng, a swimmer’s physique.  Easily fixed now that he could resume he old exercising activities.

 It was hard to believe that he had spent almost a year as a small female and undid the long braid at the back of his head and shook it lose. He didn't look any the worse for wear for it, okay his nipples looked swollen from breast feeding, even on his true born form; but he was back!

His grin was malicious.

He tiptoed to his closet and with sigh of triumph he dawned his leathers and smirked in his customary way, feeling like himself for the first time in a long time. He wasn't one normally given to vanity, he had no use for it in the past, but now he found himself examining himself from every angle. He felt.... good, it was amazing how much better being his customary self-improved his outlook on life.

Tseng had come home and on an off chance to check on his wives, checking on Sephira first.  What he found was one large, lean and leather bound dressed husband perusing his visage in a full-length mirror.

"Oh, come now. Where are, you planning to wear those clothes, on a play date?" Tseng teased him from the doorway.

"You just wish you could look this good in any form" Sephiroth declared, on hand at his side, the other rubbing and outlining his beautiful lips, while striking a pose and smirking. Tseng almost cracked up at how cocky he was being, enjoying his new-found sense of humor. He had missed him and his mind was in a dark place.

Tseng went behind the taller man and hugged him from behind. "Yes, you do look good" he agreed appreciatively and then hands slipped into his leather jacket to run teasingly along the planes of his chest as Tseng nibbled at the side of his neck until Sephiroth sighed at his caresses.

Sephiroth turned in his arms. "So, are you determined to seduce me so soon after I have awoken?" he said with a smile in his voice and he captured his husband's lips with his own and gave him a brief kiss meant only to tease, leaning back, with a smirk to Tseng's look of frustration. Capturing his hair, Tseng yanked his head back down in a demanding kiss until Sephiroth felt like his head was reeling; remembering all too good Tseng's effect on his male body.

Tseng's capable hands undid and removed his garments, except his harness while Sephiroth's own trembling hands removed Tseng's own uniform until both were nude and they collapsed on Sephiroth's bed in a tangle of long male limbs, silken hair and clinging lips.

Tseng sighed as Sephiroth lapped down his chest, as if wanting to devour him and teasingly explored his hard cock from root to tip with his tongue only and dipped lower to lap his low-slung ball. Tseng tried to capture Sephiroth's head, to force his aching cock into the hot velvet interior of his mouth, where there appeared to be no gag reflex present in either from.  Only to have Sephiroth pin his hips in place and continue to tickle fuck the wanton Tseng with his tongue until he was almost growling with frustration and then he engulfed him in his mouth and he sucked him in powerful strokes from root to tip.

Soon Tseng lay helpless below Sephiroth and he took advantage of Tseng's helpless position to ease a finger into his hot opening, to stir the juices in him and found his sweet spot and soon another finger joined the first to flutter and caress the TURK until he was little more than a quivering mass of jelly. He didn't even notice when Sephiroth managed to locate the lube in the drawer and added an abundance to his cock and shifted Tseng so he was aside his lap.

Tseng blushed at the position he was being forced to take. "But you haven't stopped me since...." he protested.  He knew he'd let Sephiroth and trusted him, but still the faint memory of how they had truly first met lingered…

Sephiroth looked saddened initially, also knowing where the man’s mind frame had gone.   He slowly smiled softly, his eyes alight with amusement. “I would never tie you up and make you feel that sort of disparity ever again. I want you, of your own accord to sink down on me until I fill you completely. It will feel glorious" he assured him, kissing him.

 

Tseng felt like he was in a trance and cried out in pleasure, mixed with slight pain as he lowered his hips until he was stretched almost impossibly wide around Sephiroth's huge endowment. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him and after a pause, proceeded to take Tseng with almost inhumane speed until his hips were a blur and Tseng's power of speech deserted him as each hard-thrust rode along his prostate until he was little more than a mess of carnality in Sephiroth's arms.

 

Tseng was spun around and suddenly he was on his hands and knees while Sephiroth supported him with one arm around his waist as he continued to rut him hard, knowing that he now shared Vincent's healing power, but still didn't want to do anything to damage him. To further tease the rutting beast that was now Tseng, he first licked and then kissed along his shoulder blades, causing him to shiver. Finally, he caught Tseng's hair with his hand and drew him into a sloppy kiss and noted how he seemed frustrated at how his own cock waved in the air, yet Sephiroth made no effort to touch it.

Valles came in from her room, wondering what all the caterwauling was about, wanting to be disgruntled about sleep missed, well if she hadn’t already been sleeping for two week straight; he’d did it for 30 years so that was no issue and her body desperately needed it.  It almost sounded like Tseng was yodeling! She had woken but alas was still a female.

She froze in shock at the unfamiliar sight of a very male Sephiroth topping Tseng, who appeared to be being fucked six ways until Meteor Day and seemed to be drunk with pleasure and wove on his hands and knees at the sensory overload; only the hard band of Sephiroth's arm around his middle seemed to keep him in place.

Sephiroth saw her and tossed the lube at her, which she caught. "Get… underneath him" he demanded of her, a sexual growl in his voice.

Valles's pregnancy had been difficult and but, her belly was now sleek and toned as it was before. Now that she’d recovered and Chaos had promised that she was not in ‘heat’, she had no qualms of taking up residence below Tseng as he was suggesting and his voice sent lightening down her spine. She quickly stripped off her kimono and quickly lubed herself up and carefully got underneath Tseng and seized his cock and put it at her labia lips, until he slid into her and Tseng gasped to be rammed and crammed like this as she clenched on him.

 

Valles gasped as every time Sephiroth drove his hips forward, made Tseng's cock surge inside her, yet Sephiroth kept Tseng's weight off her. This decadent situation continued until all three people came at around the same moment, the situation too heated to continue for long.  Sephiroth held up a thoroughly washed out Tseng while Valles wiggled safely out from under him and he let him fall insensibly forward. Then Sephiroth turned to Valles and they began furiously kissing, eager to continue even if Tseng was done for.

Sephiroth's head drooped when a thin wail split the carnal scene. "I swear they can read minds" he complained as he shifted back into Sephira.  How’d he heard that acutely, was always amazing as Tifa and Barrett had just walked up with the children outside.

"Oh well, let's go see what they want" Valles said as Sephira helped her up and grabbed her own robe as both women went to check the door and their guests bearing their children, leaving a very wrecked, comatose Tseng lying on the bed, drooling from his mouth and leaking copious amounts of sperm from the other end.

 

Another night past and Vincent too finally rejoined the male gender.  He was back to being his long, lean and powerful self was now garbed in his cowl and looming in the nearest shadows, looking out at his loved ones.  As of late though, Chaos had been more talkative about Tseng.  He’d told him there was something wrong with the ‘Littlest Turk’ but wouldn’t or couldn’t fully elaborate.  Vincent was concerned and for all his training and his care, he would observe Tseng from afar.

The man was tired and at first, Vincent only attributed that to him becoming a new father, while having to care for both Sephiroth and himself for the two weeks they were healing.  There was something more and he saw how Tseng plunged headfirst more and more often into work, becoming a ghost at home.  Even the children missed their father, Lulu her Papa no manamusume or loosely Daddy’s girl. Lulu predominantly spoke Wutaian as that is what Vincent and Tseng tended to speak to each other, often due to their level of comfort now.

Vincent was concerned and would get to the bottom of this.

 

Tseng had been taking on more and more work at TURK Headquarters…purposefully.

He felt extremely guilty and even that emotion was not welcomed.  He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself.  He’d tried to fight these derogatory feelings since the birth of Nocturne and Luminaire, but he just could not shake it.  It seemed to grow with Lysates came along.  Yes, he had Sephiroth and Vincent, Vincent even longer than Sephiroth and he could NOT even imagine life without them but…they all felt like liabilities and he hated himself for feeling that way.

In his line of work, there was no emotions, no lasting relationships, or bonds. Family was your comrades in arms until they one by one disappeared.  Your retirement was either at the end of a knife, in an explosion, or if you had outlived your usefulness, at the end of your employer’s gun against your temple.

He knew rationally, that Reeve and Rufus had changed the way things were, but it didn’t take away the memories, the experiences, the lives of those that had been lost before all was set to rights.  He wanted everything of his current life and none of it.  He knew there were no more assassination attempts on the President or they sent on assassination attempts on other continents for control of land and Materia.  He just felt like his hands were extremely dirty and would never EVER be clean enough for him to embrace his innocent children.  His children…even they in some extent, were products of violence. It has been months before he’d taught Sephiroth how now to shred his back in the act of copulation. Then there was Sephiroth in general.  Their literal first meeting, to his shame and embarrassment, that caused this overall triad, had been him being forced against his will.  Was he truly that weak in the face of someone more powerful and with a beautiful face?  Vincent had always treated him kindly, but even with that man it was years before he came around.  He understood the baggage that he carried as a lot of it mirrored his own from being a TURK.  The only thing he didn’t have is a love to pine over, or did he?  He had never really resolved his feelings for Aerith the whole time he was tasked to watch the girl grow into a beautiful woman.  They weren’t that much off in age but much like this situation, he had felt like he would have completely tarnished something that didn’t deserve to be tarnished.  He just had too much on his mind and it was swallowing him whole.

Tseng wasn’t thinking clearly.

Had he truly been, he’d recalled he had an EX-Turk, one of the best renowned TURK and as a world hero that was now possessed with one of the Planet’s very weapons inside him.

His other spouse had been a combination of a man and woman so bent on prestige that placed their very child in harm’s way to merge his very DNA with calamity from the sky, Jenova, and pure untainted Lifestream, the very color of his eyes, that almost wiped out all human existence since the Cetra were indeed the ancestors to modern day humans.  His strength, intelligence, speed, sword art, and magic control were unmatched, next to Cloud Strife and he swore that man was just very lucky.  He had even been resurrected three times, counting this time and both of his spouse’s lives were now permanent. Vincent’s demon, Chaos, had even bestowed this gift upon him making him nigh indestructible.

 

But alas, Tseng wasn’t thinking of the wondrous things that were, only the nightmares that had started to crop up only after he had started to receive what his mind and heart kept telling him he didn’t deserve: real true happiness.

 

No, his mind was stuck in Wutai, when he was a child of four himself.  Yes, he was very young but memories had always been something that stuck with him that was his curse.  He climbed into bed with his loves, seeing that the children were all tucked in and settled in for another sleepless or dreamless night.

 

_It All Falls Apart_

Tseng woke up before Vincent did, as Sephiroth had opted to keep an eye on their far too curious and very mobile, Materia blessed children. They had already discovered that a locked door did not prevent their entry; they had all found this out the hard way one night. Then a lot of embarrassing questions had ensued from ones too young to really comprehend what was going on. Yet, they had accepted their two parents gender shifting without question and still greeted them the same in either form, though being greeted as "mommy," did cause the now male Vincent and Sephiroth to frown and wished they had encouraged some other form of address when they were learning to talk, but alas, the damage was done.

Tseng gently got out of bed to allow Vincent to sleep a little more, as it was still early. Vincent lay on his front with his long legs stretching out to dominate the bed, his delectable butt just shrouded by the covers that were in a disarray after their lovemaking from the night before.

After giving birth so recently and having just resumed their natural forms, both men refused to have sex with him as a woman in case he impregnated them again. But Tseng didn't mind, he loved them in either form and loved his family.... but it all felt wrong as the dark place inside him he tried to banish from himself, continued to grow.

He went into the washroom and saw evidence of his life with his family, how all his favorite brands were present, his every need attended to, right down to his favorite shaving cream and razors sharpened just so. His shower was quick and the towel he dried himself with was large and fluffy within an inch of its life, as he preferred them to be.

 

Returning to his bedroom, he noted that someone had set out clothes from him and one his suits hung on the closet door, freshly dry cleaned and still in its plastic wrapper. He felt so blessed at how his two spouses arranged his life so well and quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen to find Sephiroth feeding breakfast to their children in a trio of highchairs, as their shrill little voices filled the early morning with greetings to their beloved Daddy. As they all were military men, their troops were right on schedule as ever, even if they haven't achieved the height of two feet yet.

Tseng kissed each happy, innocent faces and then kissed his spouse good morning. He still found it a little odd when Sephiroth wore casual clothes in place of his leathers, but understood that he was afraid his armor might harm the young ones, so instead of wore a pair of blue jeans and a grey button down shirt, perfect for a day spent on maternity leave looking after young children as Vincent also was. He looked fresh and well rested and if anything; very content.

Tseng watched as the ex-general finished feeding their brood and carefully lifted each one of them down with a kiss, to start to prepare breakfast for the adults; Tseng's lunch was already prepared and left in its customary place. Tseng knew it would be loving prepared and contain all his favorite foods......and felt like he was about have a panic attack. How did he deserve any of this? He had always been a lone wolf and now he had not one, but two spouses and three children!

Tseng had watched Sephiroth go from being a creature who took what he wanted by force and almost emotionless seeming; to becoming a loving and gentle person, who was both kind and caring and had even gained a sense of humor somewhere along the way. Tseng had also watched Vincent come out of his shell and become more outgoing, with a new positive outlook on life. But where did that leave Tseng himself? He had never been one for tender emotions, he was a bureaucratic ex-assassin in the end. Where did he belong now?

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked him, coming up behind him and giving him a hug, as he always loved giving affection now that he knew it was offered back in abundance by all of them. "Was Vincent that bad last night?" he teased him in a stage whisper, just as Vincent walked in and gave Sephiroth a swat in the back of his head without comment; before going to check that Lulu wasn't trying to set the playroom on fire.

Tseng's lips twitched in mirth at their exchange, such gentle hecklings a normal occurrence in their shared household. He wondered at his prevailing sadness when sunshine filled his life and his heart was bursting at the seams with love, then he remembered the date and realized it was the day his mother died and what that entailed. He quickly explained to Vincent and Sephiroth his need for space that evening and both concerned looking spouses agreed to his request, out of respect to him.

 

Tseng laid in the most isolated bedroom that was in the very basement of the mansion. He lay on the bed fully dressed, as if he was still at the office, but his tie had been removed and a few buttons of his shirt undone as he did the one thing he allowed himself to do on this day each year; he cried.

 

Silent tears ran down his face, to pool onto the pillow beneath him as he relived the memories of his childhood that he normally suppressed. Rejection, smothering loneliness and bitterness were the most prevalent feelings growing up a bastard in a culture where that was taboo. His mother forced to take the most menial of jobs to support them. Having no friends as no one was permitted to play with him. Being bullied as a young, thin child. The only good thing going for him, was that he was academically gifted.

As he got older, the daughters of respectable houses were forbidden to him, so he turned to those who dwelt on the fringes like himself and made his first conquest with a lonely female runaway, both only wanting to feel loved for one night. Then soon he found himself in another man's arms and learned the duality of his sexuality, who later became his Commander in the Turks.  He’d fled Wutai before the war under the man, Veld’s tutelage.

To be in, the TURKS fully, he too had to go through being a grunt in SOLDIER, if nothing more than for aptitude and strength, and injections of Mako for enhancement of his already blessed gifts.

He kept to his old-world religion, having his forehead marked with the tilak so that he would never forget that which his mother did give him: love, her respect, and her faith.  Though he wasn’t completely devout, but he still clung to its many ideals. He quickly moved on from his training in SOLDIER to the TURKS, under Veld.

While there, he had even fallen in love with a slim blonde named Tristan that also was a TURK in training, who had a killer smile, gave wonderful head and was just as damaged as himself and they moved in together. That hadn't lasted long, as Tristan proved to have the all the fidelity of an alley cat, as Tseng soon found him in their bed with another man, so Tseng had gathered his stuff and moved on......and surrounded him his heart with impenetrable steel and vowed never to love again.   Too bad Tristan clearly wasn’t as good a TURK as he had been a lady’s (or gentlemen’s) man, or he might be alive today.  Pity for him.

Yet here Tseng was, a family man; that which he swore he would never be and he started to sob and placed his hand over his mouth to stifle them, feeling so alone and those he loved were only a few floors above him! He allowed himself a few sobs, before attempting to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought about his kind and sweet mother, she had always been so cheerful, the eternal optimist despite how people had treated her. She had loved him so, she had believed in him, even though he was the reason why she had become an outcast.   Veld had even allowed her to come to his official acceptation into the Shinra TURKS.  She hadn’t really known what her only child was going to be doing, which he was going to be a paid assassin, only that she was so very proud of him in everything he did.

She had lived to see him graduate high school, she had so proudly glowed when he was announced as being the valedictorian.

He sighed at how much he missed her and wished his children could have met her, he frowned when he door opened and Nocturne's voice said, "Daddy?"

He quickly wiped his eyes and straightened up, when he and Lucy flew in holding Lulu between them as she dangled trustingly from their small, but powerful hands, in her own. Lulu was quite capable of flying on her own, but Vincent had forbidden her to as it was far too dangerous for her to summon wings at this age. The twins could fly, but only short distances and were not supposed to without Sephiroth present, as Sephiroth had explained that learning to fly with only one wing, though they did have two, one of ether and visual when they made it so, one of imperceptible magic, required a lot of concentration to grasp, but they did indeed work well together and so Tseng decided not to tell on them as the three most adorable people he knew, cast their beguiling smiles on him. He also decided not to mention to Vincent that they were hauling Lulu around like she was a sack of flour, or their cute be winged butts would be put into the harshest timeouts that two of the most powerful beings in the world could conceive of.

"What are you doing here? I told your fathers I wanted to be alone" he chided them as they first deposited Lulu on the bed, who cuddled into him and then both landed beside him.

"You told them that. You didn't tell us that" Lulu said from his lap, looking up at him with her father's eyes and using his logic.

"Don’t you want us here? You felt so sad to us" Lucy said and they hugged him too and Tseng was almost amused at how they were both trying to wrap their tiny wings around him in a comforting way, like Sephiroth himself did occasionally for himself, Vincent, or even Tseng when they had night terrors from memories past, or the children had small childhood injuries, he would wrap them tightly in his wing as well. Tseng hugged the three little warm bodies to him as he kissed each toddler on the cheek and somehow felt worst that his tainted touch stroked their innocent skin as two matching pair of slit green eyes and another pair of crimson, looked up at him with love that made him feel even worse. He did not deserve them, he did not deserve any of it; as he held them on the bed in a kind of puppy pile while they sang a Wutaian nursery rhyme to him, that they had learned from him, himself; it was one that he had learned from his mother and this made him feel darker. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream" he said easily carrying them all, he had Nocturne up on his shoulders and carried a little girl in each arm as they clung to him trustingly and that made him feel more dirty.

"So, that's where you brats have got to" Sephiroth said, glaring at Tseng's precious cargo and examining his spouse to see how he was, noticing his puffy eyes, but didn't comment.

"It seems the only brat here is you" he said, with a smile that did not reach his eyes but wanting him to know that he was okay; he wasn’t though.

"Come on, bath time and then bed" Vincent said, striding into the room and taking Lulu, while Sephiroth took Nocturne and Lucy.

"I told you not to disturb Daddy" he chided them, turning an almost convincingly frowning face on them, while the two children smiled back, knowing what a softy he was.

"It was no trouble, bathe them and then give them some ice cream; I shall be staying at the office tonight" Tseng said.

This caused both spouses to frown, "don't leave right away, I'll make you your lunch" Vincent suggested, handing Sephiroth Lulu, who took the additional child with practiced ease.

"No, it's okay. I'll grab something tomorrow" Tseng said and departed, after giving each person a somewhat distracted hug and kiss, causing both adult people to stare after him in a confused manner.

_The End of the Line_

 

 Tseng was not unsympathetic as the Young Turk trembled before himself and Rufus.

"I know that I have volunteered for suicide missions in the past; but circumstances have changed, I'm engaged to be married and we have a child on the way" he practically begged them.

"I was given to understand that you had no family" Rufus said in an accusatory tone, studying his file.

"This was recent; I ask that you find someone else,” as he groveled at Rufus’s White leather loafers.

Tseng eyes were drawn to the myriad of pictures that now covered the back of his desk, that had joined the one of the smiling Vincent, one from their wedding, ones of the children and then he frowned at one he hadn't noticed before, as he hadn't wanted this one to be publicly displayed, as it was highly embarrassing and suspected that Sephiroth's new sense of humor had placed it there. It shows Tseng with a smile on his face that could only be described goofy, as he tickled Lucy's tiny belly as she squealed, while both other children beat him with their tiny pillows, causing feathers to coat his disheveled hair and them both as well. He smiled without a drop of happiness in it to see how happy they all looked...and something inside him shut down.

"There is no one else we can send as Reno and Rude are on location at Icicle Village" Rufus continued, "and Elena has suddenly come down with a case of pregnancy” Rufus scowled. “What is it with you people and procreation?  I am engaged and I know about contraceptives- “Rufus was dismissed by Yuffie’s ringer.  He answered, turning away from the scene playing out and tuning into his beyond distressed fiancée.  Apparently, he’d spoken too soon.  Tseng saw the President grabbing a glass of bourbon and just downing it.  Tseng took a wild guess at the call’s intent.  It looked like a very rushed wedding for the empires would be in the works.

"You are dismissed; I shall take your place" Tseng said, standing up and the grateful man departed with much thanks to him....and a blessing on his family that he felt not worthy of accepting.

"You can't go, you're a married man and far too important to us" Rufus protested after ending his own call and speaking with a slight slur.  Besides Tseng’s spouses would murder him.

Tseng walked over to the window and could see the troubled look in his own eyes and schooled his features and turned around.

"This is a delicate mission that needs a specialist's touch and I am the most qualified for the job. Please give me the details" he said in a firm tone that brooked no argument, feeling dead inside as he had after Tristan's betrayal, as if his marriage and children had never existed.


End file.
